


Empty Lioness

by Vintage_Unicorn



Series: Empty Lioness [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Cersei has lost everything, Escape, Euron and Cersei's Wedding, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Power Dynamics, Pregnancy, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-01-20 15:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 30
Words: 33,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12435531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintage_Unicorn/pseuds/Vintage_Unicorn
Summary: "She finally stood beside her future husband, he smirked as she turned her back to him, allowing him to wrap a heavy cloak around her shoulders. Cersei did not want a traditional wedding...Euron held out his arm and Cersei placed her hand on top of his. The septon wrapped an elegant silver ribbon around their hands...'I pledge my allegiance and love to your queen.' He declared, placing a hand on either side of Cersei’s face before leaning down and kissing her. She felt his grip tighten a little as she tried to pull away, keeping her close a few moments longer than she felt comfortable."





	1. Ceremony

_ \ | / _  
..….:< ~ 0 ~ >:……

The wedding was a brief as possible, but Euron made an effort to drag it out. Cersei briskly walked down the centre of the throne room in a floor length black gown, silver gems lining the bottom of the skirt as it trailed along the stone. Her silver crown sat a top her golden head, glinting slightly in the torchlight of the evening ceremony.  Euron awaited her at the top of the steps, gleefully smiling down at her as she approached. The spectators were silent, only the sound of the queen’s shoes filled the space. She began to climb the stairs leading to the Iron Throne and paused to look over at her brother, who was wearing his golden Queen’s Guard armour. He did not smile, but her gave her a reassuring look as she continued up the stairs.

She finally stood beside her future husband, he smirked as she turned her back to him, allowing him to wrap a heavy cloak around her shoulders. Cersei did not want a traditional wedding, she had almost refused to have a ceremony. But this was the only way, in her council’s mind, to legitimise the union.

Euron held out his arm and Cersei placed her hand on top of his. The septon wrapped an elegant silver ribbon around their hands and began to speak.  
“Let it be known that Cersei of the house Lannister and Euron of the house Greyjoy, are one heart, one flesh, one soul. May their union be strong and blessed.” He removed the ribbon and Euron turned to face the audience.  
“With this kiss, I pledge my allegiance and love to your queen.” He declared, placing a hand on either side of Cersei’s face before leaning down and kissing her. She felt his grip tighten a little as she tried to pull away, keeping her close a few moments longer than she felt comfortable. She locked eyes with him, trying to assess his intentions but he just smiled and raised their hands above their heads has the crown applauded.

Cersei looked to Jaimie, who wasn’t clapping. He nodded his head and she looked over to Euron who beamed at her. She tried to smile, but couldn’t find it within herself to make it convincing.  
“My queen…” He gestured down the stairs and they made their way towards the courtyard outside.

 

The new royal couple sat at the head table, food basically cascading from the table. Jaime sat to the right of Cersei, holding her hand beneath the table. Euron on the other hand, thought it would be fun to bring along his little pet. His niece, Yara, sat on the other side of him. Her arms bound in front of her and a thick collar around her neck connected to a leash that Euron kept a tight grip on. He had captured her at the same time her had taken Ellaria and her daughter and has been parading her around ever since. Whatever fight was in her before was almost certainly almost gone by now. She sat diligently beside him never speaking and not complaining that she didn’t get to eat. Cersei leaned over to Euron,  
“Do you think it’s appropriate to have _her_ sitting up here, with us?”    
“Of course. She’s enjoying herself. Aren’t you, little dolphin?” Euron replied turning to Yara.  
“Yes.” She mumbled.  
“Yes, what?” He pulled on her lead, forcing her closer to him.  
“Yes, uncle Euron.” She choked out.  
“Good girl.” He played with her hair and pushed her back against her chair.  
“See.” He turned back to Cersei. “She’s no trouble.” Cersei looked away as Euron looked out to the dinner guests, briefly waving at a few of them. He moved his other hand to Cersei’s thigh.  
“What are you doing?” She asked.  
“You’re my queen. I’m just checking on you.” Disgusted Cersei pushed his hand off and tightened her grip on Jaimie’s.

Three large goblets of wine later, Cersei was starting to lighten up a bit. She even laughed at Euron’s jokes. He played with her hair and the neck of her dress and she laughed it off while Jaime looked on, powerless. This was the first time in a while he had seen Cersei let go and have a good time. She had begun to hysterically order servants around while Euron urged her own. She almost ordered a fool’s execution because she found Euron far funnier but her new husband stepped in to declare she was only joking. Cersei laughed and tossed her head back. Leaning against her brother.  
“But I wasn’t joking!” She cackled, stroking Jaime’s face. He quickly took her hand down and whispered.  
“I think it’s time you headed for bed.”  
“What? No, I’m fine.” She snorted back, sitting up and pouting her lips at him.  
“Cersei, look at yourself. You’re very drunk, you have no control.” She looked at him for a moment before bursting into another round of laughter.  
“Come on… Time to go.” He pulled her up from her seat and wrapped an arm around her waist, helping her to stand.  
“Where are you going with my wife?” Euron said grabbing Jaime’s shoulder.  
“It’s time that the queen retired for the evening.” Jaime said, tuning back around.  
“Nonsense, she’s fine.” Euron laughed along with Cersei.  
“This is not your decision.” Jaime stated.  
“It is now.” Euron retorted, taking hold of Cersei and gently pulling her away from her brother. She leaned against Euron extremely absent minded.  
“Maybe you are right, brother.” Euron continued. “It seems as though our queen is quite finished with the festivities.” He handed Jaime the leash that was connected to his niece and began to walk Cersei out of the courtyard, toward her cambers. Jaime look down to Yara who sat stood up as soon as Euron had his back turned.  
“Take her back to my ship.” Euron yelled over his shoulder as he escorted his queen away.


	2. Satisfaction

_ \ | / _  
..….:< ~ 0 ~ >:……

Jaime reluctantly led Yara out of the courtyard and toward the docks. He was in disbelief at how happy Cersei seemed and how much control Euron had over her that night. As he was distracted, Yara broke away from him, pushing him sideways as she tried to escape. She ran down the cobbled street as Jaimie pursued her. As much as he hated Euron, he wasn’t about to let his captive get away. Luckily for him, Yara tripped on the uneven stones and toppled to the ground.  
“Ahhh!” She grazed her hands as she tried to break her fall. He quickly caught up to her and pulled her to her feet. He grabbed her collar and roughly whispered,  
“Don’t do that again!”  
“Don’t take me back there.” She pleaded. “Please.” Fear filled her eyes.  
“I’m sorry, Greyjoy. I can’t help you.” He replied.  
“But you can.” She grabbed the top of his chest plate. “Set me free!” Jaime sighed and saw the desperation in her face. He remembered those years when he was a captive and sympathised with her. She had cuts and bruises all over her face and dried blood was caked beneath her nose.

“What’s going on here?” A man shouted, approaching with two other men. They were from Euron’s crew.  
“I am escorting the prisoner back to Euron’s ship.” Jaime replied.  
“Come on, missy.” He grabbed Yara by the arm and began to drag her down the street. “We’ll take it from here.” He directed at Jaime.  
“Get off me!” Yara yelled, panic stricken at the thought of returning to The Silence. Jaime watched as another man took her other arm and the third pulled her along by the leash.  
“Fuck you, Kingslayer!” She shouted back at Jaime as he turned back toward the Red Keep.

 

Cersei softly hummed as Euron helped her to lay down on the bed. He was quite satisfied that the drug he had dropped into her wine had taken effect. The powder had increased the wines effect threefold. Her ridiculous behaviour had all been a result of his careful planning to ensure she was compliant on their wedding night. No doubt she would have objected to any form of consummation on their marriage otherwise.  
“Euron…” She said quietly.  
“Yes, my queen.” He replied.  
“You can go now.” She said, closing her eyes.  
“I can’t go. We have business to get to.” He began to pull up her skirts.  
“No. I don’t want to do that.” She said sloppily, mindlessly gesturing for him to stop his advances.  
“It’s alright, Cersei.” He leant down and kissed her. She pushed back against his chest.  
“Not tonight.” She whispered.  
“Come now…” He responded, gently pulling her stockings down her porcelain coloured legs. She didn’t resist, only gently moaning.  
“Let’s make a little prince or princess.” He said encouragingly. Cersei froze then began to breathe faster, her eyes widened.  
“They’re all dead…” Cersei replied hastily. “We can’t.”  
“What?” Euron asked.  
“Tommen, Myrcella and Joffrey. My children. They’re all gone.” She inhaled quickly, her heart visibly beating in her chest. Euron undid his breeches quickly, while she was distracted.  
“Do not think of them now, my queen.” He tried to convince her. She raised a hand to her mouth as she gasped.  
“They’re gone.” She repeated. Euron pushed her thighs apart, and took hold of her hip through her dress.  
“Euron!” She exclaimed. “Please don’t.” He thrust himself into her and she feebly tried to push him off her. Although she wasn’t fully present in her mind, she knew this is not what she wanted. She weakly clawed at his clothing, trying desperately to push back. Tears swelled in her eyes. Euron grabbed her wrists and pushed them into the mattress beside her head. She writhed beneath him and cried silently. Not thinking to call for help as her eyes glazed over and her mind went blank.

She felt herself being thrust against the linens, his body overpowering hers. He was larger than Jaimie and far stronger. Cersei looked up to the canopy and focused on its intricate design. The embroidery and its shimmering thread danced in the candle light.

Euron finally pulled out after his own climax and lay beside her, holding her tightly.  
“You are the most beautiful woman in all the seven kingdoms.” He whispered. She was silent. The drug was not due to wear off until the next morning, so Euron enjoyed himself with his new queen while she was in this state. The next day she would be unlikely to remember the circumstances that led to them sharing a bed that night, whatever he tells her, she would surely believe.


	3. Reflection

_ \ | / _  
..….:< ~ 0 ~ >:……

“Good morning, my queen.” His breath softly brushed against her face as he lay by her side. Her eyes blinked as they tried to adjust to the daylight, her mind cloudy. The night before had been a blurry mess. She remembered the ceremony. She remembered Euron making advances on her at the banquet. But she couldn’t retrieve any memory after that.   
“Euron…” Cersei croaked.   
“Yes.” He responded.   
“Did we…?” She began.   
“Oh yes, my queen. And it was beautiful.” He said. Gods, what had he done? There is no way Cersei would have let him inside her without protesting. What happened? He better not have…  
“Leave me.” She said sharply, turning away from him, confused and defensive.   
“So soon?” He asked.   
“I said. Leave!” She hissed through her teeth.   
“Of course, my love.” Euron stood up and dressed while Cersei stared out the window from where she sat on the edge of the bed. Euron gracefully bowed to the back of her before prancing out of her chambers.

She still wore her wedding dress, though the underskirts had been ripped and her stockings removed. She sat completely still for a while, trying to remember the events of the night before. Eventually she rose and called her handmaiden to help her remove the gown. The pretty young woman entered, her short hair matching her mistresses. She quickly made work of the many fastenings at the back of the dress and helped Cersei to step out of it.   
“Your grace, what happened?” She asked, sounding alarmed. She gently ran her hands along Cersei’s wrists, they were bruised and inflamed. Cersei looked down at them and prodded the abrasion. It hurt when she touched it.   
“Do not concern yourself with this. And do not discuss it with anyone.” Cersei said. “You can leave now.”   
“Do you want assistance dressing, your grace?” Her handmaiden said, timidly.   
“No, I’m quite alright.” Cersei looked away, dismissing her. She curtseyed and made her way out of the room.   
“Send for my brother.” She said, just as her handmaiden reached the door.   
“At once, your grace.” She replied.

Cersei looked down at her body in the mirror. Her wrists were red and so were her thighs. She was very sensitive between her legs and her insides churned at the thought of what most likely happened - What Euron had done. She moved to sit at one of her tables and poured herself a glass of water. She rested her head on her hands and began to cry. She hated crying, she swore to never let anyone see her like this, but now she had lost all control over herself. She felt so empty. So alone.

“Cersei?” Jaime called though the door. She didn’t move but she replied.  
“Come in.” She sobbed. He entered and froze as soon as he saw her. Naked and vulnerable, sitting by the window.   
“Cersei what’s going on? Come away from the window.” He said making his way toward her.   
“I don’t remember…” She said. “I… Euron… Jaime!” She stood and turned to her brother, wrapping her bare arms around him.   
“Cersei…” He embraced her, confused and worried.   
“What happened?” He asked, stroking her hair.   
“I don’t know! I remember the wedding and the banquet, but I don’t remember leaving or what happened afterward and Euron said that we consummated the marriage but there is no way that I would have let that happen - Not so soon. Jaime…” She paused, “I think he raped me!” She breathed heavily and he hugged her tighter.   
“How? You would have called for Ser Gregor. You would have fought back.” Jaime stated.  
“I did fight, look.” She stepped back and showed him her wrists. He rubbed them gently and stepped back to look the rest of her over.   
“You’re bruised. Maybe from where he…”   
“He held me down…” Cersei stuttered. “Did I behave strangely at the banquet?”   
“You were not yourself, you were all over me. And you let Euron advance on you. It was as if you had drunk three times more than you did.” Cersei gasped and her face turned sour.   
“He drugged me!” She exclaimed. “I’ll kill him! I’m going to have him killed!” She pulled on a robe and charged toward the door. Jaime caught her by the wrist and she winced in pain.   
“Cersei, you can’t!” He whispered. “He’s the king now.”   
“You think a title can protect him from me?” She spat, furious. “I’ll… I’ll have his head for this.”   
“You cannot have him executed. He is our only ally. Kill him and we’ll lose all we’ve worked towards.” Jaime reasoned, pulling her closer.   
“What do you expect me to do.” Cersei looked into his eyes.  
“Find some other way to punish him. Re-establish your dominance. You are the first queen of the Seven Kingdoms, make sure he remembers that.” He pulled her thin body into a tight embrace before leaning down to gently kiss her. She grabbed the back of his neck and kissed back, harder. He took her face in his left hand and placed his golden hand in the small of her back.  
“If this happens again, I will kill him myself.” He rubbed her cheek and she leant up to kiss him again.


	4. Dominance

_ \ | / _  
..….:< ~ 0 ~ >:……

On board the Silence, Euron sat with his feet comfortably resting on the table, leaning backwards on the two rear legs of his chair. Yara’s wrist shackles kept her arms behind her back and connected to the wooden boards that made up the floor. She stared in disbelief at her uncle, who had just explained what he had “accomplished” the night before.  
“She won’t stand for this, uncle…” She put forward. “She will try and strike back.”  
“You think so?” He questioned. Yara didn’t replay, not wanting to provoke him. “Ay! I’m talking to you!” He spat, swinging his legs off the table.  
“Sorry…” Yara stuttered, shrinking back toward the wall. Euron stepped toward her.  
“You think Cersei is not satisfied with me?” He said.  
“I didn’t say that.” Yara protested, ducking her head down.  
“I thought you would have learnt by now…” Euron sighed. “You have no power here. You’re mine.” Yara looked up at him.  
“I belong to no one.” She said. He grabbed her by the neck, forcing her to stand up.  
“What did you just say?” He spat.  
“I do not belong to you!” She hissed back at him.  
“We’ll see about that.” He pulled her forward and unhooked her shackles. She fought him with all her remaining energy, desperately trying to not let him re-bind her. He tied a long thin rope around her wrists and pressed her against the cabin wall with his body. He shoved a gag into her mouth and she screamed in protest. She bit down on it and shot her captor a fiery look. She bucked against his hips but he kept her pinned until he had secured the leash to her collar. He pulled her from the cabin and they headed back to the mainland.

 

Once again he paraded her through the streets, however this time there were no projectiles being thrown at her. She was a familiar sight to most in Kings Landing by now. It wasn’t long before they were winding their way through the corridors of the Red Keep. Yara wondered where he was taking her. Maybe to the black cells to starve to death. Maybe to the throne room to be executed. It wasn’t until she saw the Mountain guarding the door that she realised. She grabbed the leash and yanked backwards on it, trying to stop Euron. She tried to beg him through the gag to make him turn around but he was not interested. Gregor Clegane stepped aside and Euron knocked on the queen’s door.  
“It’s your husband.” He said, charmingly.  
“Bring Ser Gregor in with you.” Cersei replied.  
“Hmmm, she doesn’t trust me.” He chuckled at Yara, who tried to pull away before he shoved her through the doorframe.

The Mountain followed them inside as Cersei rose from her seat at the window. She wore a black dress that covered her from her neck to her wrists and all the way to the floor.  
“What is this?” Cersei asked, gesturing to Yara.  
“I thought it might help us get to know each other better, if we did something we both take interest in.” He put forward.  
“And what is that?” Cersei sighed.  
“Inflicting pain.” Euron replied, plainly. Yara looked between the two of them, horrified. But there was nowhere to run.  
“My niece betrayed me. She stole the Iron Fleet and attempted to usurp my claim to the Iron Islands.” Euron said, gabbing Yara by the back of her neck.  
“Sounds like she’s been a very bad girl.” Cersei said, circling her. She walked over to the Mountain and whispered something to him and then he left the room. She smiled before returning to the action.  
“So what did you have in mind?” She asked, almost purring. Euron took a leather whip from his belt and held it out to her.  
“Oh, no. I think you deserve the first few hits.” She said, moving to sit on the end of her bed.

Cersei was willing to go along with his little game for now, but she had other arrangements that she wanted to execute today. Euron ripped off Yara’s shirt, leaving her torso only covered by the bindings that held her breasts. She fought as he hooked her bound wrists over a fastening in a low part of the ceiling that used to hold a chandelier. She stood almost on her toes, facing away from Euron as she stretched the whip out. Cersei watched in amazement as he began to strike his niece. Each time she moaned and screamed but he did not stop. Four times, five times. Blood began to pour from the stripes being created on her back. Cersei smiled, watching the young woman scream in agony. Euron was grinning too. Twelve hits, thirteen hits. Yara’s knees began to buckle.

 Euron was fully distracted now. Cersei stood and moved over to her dressing table. From the draw she pulled a needle and a small bottle. She gently dipped the needles tip into the bottle’s purple contents and made her way swiftly over to Euron. He paused for a moment as she stroked his left arm. The room was silent apart from Greyjoy bitch’s moaning. Quickly, Cersei poked the needle into the right side of the large man’s neck. His hand went straight to the injection site and then to strike Cersei across the face. She took a step back and missed the impact as he sloppily tried to catch her. He stumbled to the floor and fell onto his back, leaning against the end of the bed – breathing heavily.  
“What… is… this?” He slurred.  
“Just a paralysing agent.” Cersei replied, smugly. “No need to fear, it doesn’t last long.” She made her way over to Yara.  
“I see you do want to keep her alive. These aren’t very deep.” She ran her hands down Yara’s back, forcing her to moan in pain. “You care about her don’t you?” She said. Euron let out a huff in response, trying to seem undisturbed. Yet underneath, he was terrified. He grunted as Cersei spun Yara around to face Euron, her eyes wide.   
“What happens when I take away Euron’s favourite play thing?” Cersei mocked. She took a dagger from her table and held it against one of Yara’s wrists.  
“Mmmm!” Yara struggled. Cersei grabbed beneath her chin to establish more power.   
“Hmmm, Greyjoy?” She looked at Euron who was red-faced and breathing heavily, then at the dagger as she sliced open the skin of Yara’s wrist. Blood cascaded down the woman’s arm and onto her face. She squirmed against her bonds as blood poured onto the floor.  
“Ahh!” Euron grunted. Cersei could tell he was fighting against the drug.

“I know what you did to me.” Cersei began. “I should have you killed. Right now... But Jaime says that would be unwise.” She gestured to Yara. Veins in Euron’s face and neck began to enlarge and pulse with fear and anger. “Remember what I did today. Remember that I am the queen of the seven kingdoms, your queen, and you are merely a strategical ally. Outsay your welcome and one by one I will take away the things you love. Your niece. Your fleet… Your cock.” She stood over Euron and grabbed his face in her hands, leaving Yara’s blood all over his cheeks. “This is your only warning.” Euron’s eyes filled with anger but then it was quickly replaced by lust.

Quite satisfied that she had re-established her dominance Cersei called for Qyburn and the Mountain to enter.  
“Make sure she doesn’t die.” She said to him.  
“Of course, your grace.” Qyburn immediately cut Yara down and tightly bandaged her arm before having the Mountain carry her out of the chambers after she had passed out from the blood loss. Cersei bent down over Euron again and kissed him on the forehead before pouring two drops of ‘essence of nightshade’ between his lips sending him into the abyss of unconsciousness.


	5. Pressure

_ \ | / _  
..….:< ~ 0 ~ >:……

That evening Cersei made her way down to Qyburn’s laboratory to find Yara strapped down to a table in the same manner Septa Unella was when she was tortured. It made Cersei’s hear skip a beat to remember how good it felt to confess to that bitch. And how good it felt to hear her screams as she left Ser Gregor alone with her.

Yara was awake and was staring at the ceiling. She clenched her hands into fists as she heard Cersei approach. She had a cannula extending out of her arm, draining infected blood. Another pumped a clear liquid into her body through an incision in her collarbone. She flinched as Cersei ran her hand up Yara’s leg as she stepped toward her head. She turned to look at Cersei, who began drawing circles with her finger on her bare stomach.  
“How are you feeling?” Cersei asked, faking kindness and concern.  
“What are you doing to me?” Yara’s voice cracked.  
“Saving your life.” Cersei replied.  
“Why?” Yara said.  
“I need you. Euron needs you.” Cersei said softly, moving her hand to cup Yara’s face. “I needed to hurt you in order to hurt him.” Yara swallowed.  
“He doesn’t care about me.”  
“He did today… I don’t know if you saw his face, but he was terrified at the thought of losing you.” Cersei smiled, rubbing her thumb on Yara’s cheek. “You’re his little play thing. You will tell me Euron’s weaknesses. The weaknesses in his fleet, in his strategy and most importantly – His personal weaknesses.”  
“I don’t understand. You are married to him now. Ask him yourself.” Yara said, pretending not to know what Euron had done to her, fearing how Cersei would react.  
“He assaulted me that night. He raped me.” Cersei said, sliding her hand back down the young woman’s body. “Has he raped you, little dove?” She pushed her fingers between Yara’s legs and she bucked her body a little bit.  
“Stop.” Yara hissed.  
“Well. Has he?” Cersei applied pressure. Yara moaned, and then nodded.  
“How did he do it?” Cersei asked, pressing harder on Yara’s trousers.  
“Please don’t!” Yara said. Cersei squeezed Yara’s thigh.  
“How did he do it?” She pushed. Yara remembered the night he untied her from the mast of the Silence. He dragged her by her hair into his cabin, rain pounding down on them.  
“It… It was raining.” She began. Cersei kept stroking between Yara’s legs, intrigued. He had her arms bound behind her back and he threw her down onto his bed, the furs provided little protection from the impact. He straddled her and kept kissing and biting her body as he removed her clothing. She remembered screaming and trying to fight him only to have her face driven into the bedding by his large hand.  
“He dragged me into his cabin, and held me down on his bed as he ripped off my clothes.” She stopped, becoming distressed, struggling on the table. “I can’t. I can’t!” She fought back the memory, bust Cersei hounded her.  
“Go on!”  
“He… he pounded into me, holding my face down while I screamed for him to stop. He wouldn’t stop. I… I was crying. It went on for ages. He wouldn’t stop. He wouldn’t stop! When he came, he pulled out and shot it all over me.” Yara gasped and looked up at the ceiling and Cersei pressed her fingers harder into Yara’s groin. Trying to make her remember the sensation - to hurt and distress her even more.  
“Hmm he didn’t want to get you pregnant…” Cersei muttered.  
“Please, your grace!” Yara huffed. Struggling to remain any sense of composure. Cersei clawed her nails into the young woman’s hips, just above the waist of her trousers.  
“Thank you, love. You’ve done beautifully.” She bent over and pressed a kiss onto Yara’s stomach. “Please contemplate and be prepared to tell me how to best manipulate your uncle when I return.” Cersei dug her claws into Yara’s healing wrist and she screamed in agony.  
“Fuck!”  
“Sleep well.” Cersei smiled and left the Greyjoy panting and thrashing against her bonds. “Qyburn will tend to you soon.” She felt so good -so powerful.  
“Keep that creep away from me, bitch!” Yara yelled after her, humiliated by the power Cersei had over her.  
“Shit!” Her wrist burned. Cersei had reopened the wound on her arm and blood slowly seeped through the bandages. She looked around the room as much as she could with the leather strap holding her neck down. She didn’t know where she’d rather be; at the mercy of Euron, or in the hands of Cersei Lannister.


	6. Passion

_ \ | / _  
..….:< ~ 0 ~ >:……

Euron woke the next morning in his new chambers in the red keep. His muscles ached. He climbed out of the bed filled with rage and desire. How much he just wanted to sweep Cersei off her feet and fuck her- right now. Her efforts to seem like the dominant one in the pair only ignited his lust for her more. He washed his face free of his niece’s blood, watching it drip into the wash bowl. Then pulled on some new clothes and made his way out of his chambers.

 

Cersei charged into Jaime’s chambers as soon as the sun rose. She had laid awake for hours starring at the canopy. Thinking about Euron, afraid that he would barge in during the night. Afraid that his niece would die as a result of her own reckless behaviour. She still needed her.

She found Jaime still lying in bed, just waking up.   
“Cersei?” He looked confused. She climbed into bed with her brother and tucked herself under his arm. “What did you do?”  
“Do I need to have done something in order to come see you?” She said.   
“No… But I assumed…”   
“Well, you are correct.” Cersei said. “He brought the Greyjoy girl to me and whipped her. He was enjoying himself. As much as I enjoyed watching it, but I pricked him with a needle covered in a paralysing agent.”   
“Did you now?” Jaime said.  
“And then I slit his niece’s wrist and she bled all over the tiles.”  
“What?” He was concerned.   
“I didn’t let her die. Qyburn has her in his laboratory.” She said smugly.   
“What are you going to do with her now?”  
“Torture her for information. I need to know Euron’s weakness’.”   
“I doubt you would need to torture her for that.” Cersei raised an eyebrow.   
“She’s a proud one.”  
“Where is Euron now?” Jaime asked.   
“Quivering with his tail between his legs in his chambers. Oh Jaime, you should have seen his face as he lay their watching me hurt her!” The glee in her voice scared Jaime. “It was glorious!”  
“Cersei…” He began, slightly concerned.   
“Shhhh... I need you now.” She leaned across and kissed him, moving herself on top of him. She untied the robe she wore and let it fall to the bed as she leant down to kiss him again. She ran her hands through his hair and he rubbed her breasts as they continued to kiss.

She pulled back the covers and took his cock in her hand, he arched backwards and exhaled. She pecked kisses from his neck to his stomach as he gently held the back of her neck. He moved his left hand between her legs and stimulated her as she did for him. Cersei’s mouth widened as leant her head back. Jaime took his hand away and assisted her into a comfortable position where she could lower herself onto him. He filled her and she rocked up and down as they both moaned with pleasure. Jaime put his left hand on her hip and Cersei held the stump of his right wrist in her own hand. They moved in sync as they began to sweat, exchanging groans and kisses.

They both climaxed at the same time, and Cersei wondered if Euron could hear them all the way from the other side of the Red Keep. She didn’t care. She loves her brother and he loves her. Jaime withdrew himself from his sister and flipped her onto her back. She unhooked her legs from around him and allowed Jaime to spread her legs wide. He slid between them to kiss her lips before slinking back between her thighs and kissing her mound. Cersei exhaled as he began to lick her. She took the bed linens in her fist and arched her back as he explored with his tongue.   
“Jaime!” She cried as he went harder. He kissed her thighs and placed two fingers at her entrance. She nodded and he gently slid them inside. She moaned as he pulsed in and out. He kept going until she came again and then she sat up and wrapped her arms and legs around him, panting ad shaking.   
“I love you.” She breathed.   
“I love you.” Jaime replied holding her tightly.

They helped each other dress that morning. Cersei always had spare gowns hidden away in Jaime’s chambers for such occasions. She watched as he slid on his golden hand and did up the fastenings that held it in place.   
“Euron won’t be happy.” Jaime said.   
“I know.” Cersei replied, “But he will learn that I am the one in charge.”  
“Are you sure? I don’t want to risk him hurting you again.” He insisted.   
“Don’t worry, sweet brother.” She moved to stand behind him, drawing her arms around his chest, pressing the side of her face into his back. “He will get what he deserves.”


	7. Persuasion

_ \ | / _  
..….:< ~ 0 ~ >:……

Cersei proudly strutted through the corridors leading down to Qyburn’s laboratory, the sound of her boots echoing against the stone walls. She ran her hand across the stone wall as she entered the basement room. She silently walked over to the sleeping woman on the table. The pipes leading out of her pumped blood in and out of her weakened body. She was breathing deeply and her eye’s twitched behind her eyelids. Cersei stood beside her, deciding how she wanted to wake her.

Yara whined a little, humming in her sleep. Cersei turned around and looked around the room. She smirked when she saw a bucket of dirty water resting on the ground. She bent down and lifted the heavy vessel turning back toward Yara. She heaved the bucket over, pouring the grey contents over her prisoner. Yara chocked awake, gasping for air, trying to get her head upright but being held down by the straps.  
“I hope you have been thinking about what I asked.” Cersei began. Yara turned her face away. “Do you not want to help me destroy your uncle?” Cersei gripped Yara’s upper arm, clawing into her bicep.  
“You want to know his weaknesses?” Yara croaked, staring at the ceiling. Cersei looked at her, piercing her. She squeezed harder on her arm and it began to throb.  
“You.” Yara spat.  
“What?” Cersei said.  
“You. You are his weakness. He is infatuated with you.” Yara smiled, slightly amused by the whole situation. Cersei didn’t break eye contact.  
“He talks about you all the time. How he wants to fuck you!” He chuckled. Cersei snapped and took hold of Yara’s throat.  
“Be tasteful.” She threatened.  
“He wants to fuck you bloody!” Yara said slowly, fire burning in her eyes. Cersei snapped and pressed down on Yara’s neck, crushing her. She made a chocking sound and thrashed her limbs, unable to breathe.  
“Anything else? What about his ship?” Cersei said, releasing her grip. Yara grappled for air.  
“I don’t know.” She shouted.  
“You do know. You’re Ironborn.” Cersei spat, holding down Yara’s forehead and staring her right in the eyes.  
“Fuck!” Yara said as Cersei put all her weight on her forehead, digging her fingernails into Yara’s skin. “His ship was too large to overthrow. It was three times the size of my ship.”  
“I already know this, tell me how to defeat it.” Cersei pressed.  
“Fire! Projectiles! A decent navel ram and corvus!” Yara huffed. Cersei let go of her. “His cabin is through the left door on the main deck and has no windows. He is a paranoid man.” Cersei took a step back. Yara turned to her.  
“One woman to another. He likes it rough, no matter the circumstances.” Yara breathed. Cersei smirked and began to walk away. Yara grunted and thrashed for a moment.  
“Cersei!” She yelled after her. “What now?” Cersei paused but didn’t turn around.  
“Stay alive.” She said, her voice echoing around the laboratory.  

 

Jaime patrolled the Red Keep. Completing a circuit between the throne room and the queen’s chambers.  His armor clinked as he stepped. He rounded the last corner before reaching the throne room for the fifteenth time when Euron blocked his path. He had a wicked grin across his face.  
“Kingslayer!” He beamed.  
“Your grace.” Jaime gritted his teeth. “What can I do for you?”  
“Can we take a walk?” Euron said.  
“You are welcome to join me on my patrol.” Jaime suggested. Euron smiled again and gave his brother-in-law a rough pat on the shoulder.  They approached the throne room when Euron piped up.  
“So… Cersei… Fine woman.” He said.  
“Indeed.” Jaime didn’t look at him.  
“I fucked her.” Euron poked.  
“I am aware.”  
“To be honest she wasn’t really all for it.” He chuckled.  
“That’s because you drugged her.” Jaime said plainly.  
“Well, then she drugged me so I guess we’re even.” Euron laughed. “Do you know where she is keeping my niece?”  
“I’m afraid not.” Jaime lied.  
“You see; I don’t really believe you.” They turned around as Jaime’s patrol lead them back the other way.  
“Why would I lie to my soon to be king?” Jaime’s face remained blank.  
“Because if you don’t tell me, I’ll make you watch the next time I rape your sister.” Jaime froze.  
“What you just said would be an act of treason, my lord.” Jaime said, his insides churning.  
“Come on, brother.” Euron wrapped an arm over Jaime’s shoulders. “Where is my niece?” Jaime kept walking. Euron opened his palm to reveal a small vile.  
“This is what I would use to drug you. It would make you the weakest man in the Seven Kingdoms, but your mind would still be active. You would see and remember everything.” He emphasised. “How easy it would be for me to get this into your food. So easy, brother.” Jaime looked at Euron, furious.  
“There it is. That anger.” Euron squeezed Jaime’s shoulder. “Where is Yara?” Jaime paused before releasing the information.  
“Qyburn’s laboratory below the Red Keep.” Jaime kept walking and Euron stopped, enlarging the distance between them.   
“Good boy!” He shouted. “Loyal to your new master!” Jaime refused to react as he walked away, defeated. He would do anything to protect his sister, even if he had to betray her first.


	8. Tables

_ \ | / _  
..….:< ~ 0 ~ >:……

The afternoon sun cast long shadows through the courtyards and corridors of the castle. Euron walked quickly past many Kings Guard through the winding corridors below the Red Keep. He descended down and down, searching for Qyburn’s laboratory. Searching for his niece. He finally came upon a wooden door that had a small box for raven scroll deliveries with the symbol of the hand of the queen branded into it. He pushed on the door, it didn’t budge. He shoved his shoulder against it and it buckled a little. Then it occurred to him to check inside the box – sure enough, underneath a false bottom was a metal key. Probably for Cersei to use when Qyburn wasn’t around. Euron slipped the key into the lock and turned it to the left.

Yara was awake when Euron descended down the set of stairs. She couldn’t look over to see who it was, but they sounded heavier that Cersei or Qyburn. He approached her slowly. She pulled against the straps, straining to see who was in the shadows.   
“What had they done to you, little dolphin?” Euron whispered.   
“Euron?” Yara was trembling. “How did you?”   
“Jaime is a loyal dog. He knows who his new king is.”  
“You’re not king yet. You haven’t been crowned.”  
“Shut up.” Yara turned her head to look at the ceiling as he stepped to stand by her. “What did you tell Cersei?”  
“Nothing…” Yara replied.   
“I don’t believe you. She has you alive for a reason.” He gently tugged on the cords embedded in her skin, causing her to moan in discomfort. She looked away.   
“I’ve missed you, niece.” He said, moving his hand onto her body.   
“Don’t touch me!” She spat. Euron gripped her thigh.   
“I’ve missed your hatred for me.”

He lunged on top of the table, putting his legs on either side of Yara’s. She struggled, but the restraints didn’t allow for much movement. Euron began untying her trousers and Yara begged him to stop. Not again. He pulled her pants down her thighs and began untying his own. Tears streamed backwards into Yara’s hairline as she screamed. The huge man was so distracted that he didn’t hear the clinking of armor approaching from behind. Yara closed her eyes. The Mountain grabbed Euron by the collar and pulled him backwards off the table. He grunted loudly as he was thrown to the floor. The Mountain stood between him and his niece, who was shaking on the table.  Qyburn walked past Euron and the huge soldier over to Yara and softly comforted her and pulled up her trousers, returning what dignity she had left. He turned to Euron.   
“This woman is no longer yours to torment.”   
“She is my niece.” Euron stood.   
“You may leave now, you grace.” Qyburn said calmly. Euron huffed and looked at Yara who was panting softly.   
“I’ll be back for you. You little whore!” He spat and then smiled. The Mountain shoved Euron out of the laboratory and escorted him out of the lower levels.

“How?” Yara whispered.   
“I heard your screams and came at once. I wouldn’t want anything to interrupt your healing process.” He seemed genially concerned.   
“That didn’t stop, Cersei.”   
“She is the queen of the Seven Kingdoms. She needed information from you. I cannot question her methods.”  
“But Euron will be king soon…” Yara said.   
“We’ll see…” Qyburn replied adjusting the various cannulas attached to her trembling body.   
“What?” Yara questioned, turning to look at him.   
“You should rest.” He placed a hand on her chest, feeling her heartbeat.   
“Keep your hands off me!” She retorted.   
“Remember your place, girl.” He grabbed her chin before walking out of the laboratory.

 

The servants prepared the dining table for three people; Cersei, Jaime and Euron. The goblets were filled with wine and the food was ready for them before they arrived. Cersei sat on one end of the long table, Euron on the other end and Jaime sat between them. Cersei didn’t trust Euron to behave while they were alone while she still tested the waters. Cersei had already forgiven her brother for releasing Yara’s location to Euron.

The lack of any sound was like a glass wall separating each member of the party. Cersei broke the silence by addressing Euron after taking a large sip of wine.   
“Qyburn told me you tried to assault your niece today…”   
“I did.” Euron grunted.  
“I thought I made it clear that she does not belong to you anymore.”   
“Yes, well.” Euron said.

There was another long silence while they ate their main course. One their plates were bare Cersei dismissed Jaime with a nod and he swiftly left the room. The sexual tension between all three of them was very apparent to everyone and Jaime leaving only intensified Euron’s sudden erection.   
Cersei stood up, holding her wine goblet in front of her. She took a breath, smiled and then approached the other end of the table, temptingly slow.   
“I am aware we haven’t stepped off on the best foot as husband and wife.” She began. “I want to make you happy, my love.” She stroked the table as she made her way toward him. He was so blinded by lust that he could see through her thin façade of kindness. He looked at her hungrily, his heart beating fast.

Cersei remembered what Yara had said about Euron’s true intentions.   
_“He wants to fuck you bloody!”_ Cersei was playing him, her control increasing with each moment that passed. She finally reached him, leaning on the table to his right. He leaned back in his chair, taking her in. She leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead.   
“I want you to make me happy.” She whispered. Euron made a sound in agreement. Cersei lifted her skirts and swung her leg over his lap, placing her pelvis so it aligned with his. He gently touched her face and she swatted his hands away.   
“Uh uh,” She said. “hands down.” She kissed him again, this time on the lips. She turned her torso around and knocked the table dressings onto the floor. She placed his hands on her hips, giving him permission to lift her on to the table.


	9. Assault

_ \ | / _  
..….:< ~ 0 ~ >:……

Cersei decided to allow Euron to pleasure her that night. He rubbed his calloused hands against her entrance and kissed her firmly on the lips while she gripped the back of his neck. Her ran his hands along her clothed body, toying with the idea of tearing it off her. Cersei moved his hands away from the corseted back of her dress and moved to take his tunic shirt off. She unbuckled his leather over shirt and lifted both layers of clothing off at once, revealing his toned chest. His muscles bulged as he breathed. She kissed his chest and neck as he held her close to him. Cersei knew he wanted more. But she had no intention of giving it to him. He moaned softly as he buried his face in the fabric of her bodice. He moved his fingers to the edge of the fabric hiding her breasts. Just as the tips of his fingers tickled her skin she pushed his hands away and backed away from him, swinging her legs off the table.  
“That’s enough.” She said. Taking large strides away from him.  
“My queen.” He whined.  
“Good night, Lord Greyjoy.” She said smugly walking out of the room, leaving Euron red with anger.

She walked quickly to her own chambers, where she found Jaime, waiting – as she had instructed.  
“It’s working!” She breathed as she embraced him.  
“I’m pleased.” Jaime said, smiling. He quickly removed his small clothes and pulled at Cersei’s corset ties. She leaned against the wall as he roughly pulled the ties through the loops, releasing her frame from its constraints. She stepped out of the black dress and took her brother’s face in her hands.  
“He’s mad for me. Just like the little whore said.” She panted between kisses. Jaime lifted her onto his hips and carried her over to the bed. They lay down together and Cersei rested her head on his chest as he sifted his fingers through her hair, his golden hand resting on his stomach. Cersei breathed on it and drew little circles on the metal in the condensation from her breath. The drifted off to sleep like that. Lovers, naked and intertwined.

They awoke with a start when the door swung open. Jaime wrapped a protective arm around Cersei as Euron, purple with rage and lust charge towards them. He lunged at Jaime and dragged him from the bed while Cersei screamed.  
“I knew I would find you like this!” He raged. He hooked an arm around Jaime’s neck and forced his mouth open before pouring the contents of a vile into his mouth. Jaime’s struggles slowly ceased as he became limp in Euron’s huge arms. Cersei cried out for her brother but he did not respond. Only his eyes moved as they flickered around the room until they met Cersei’s grey-green irises. Euron dropped Jaime and dragged him over so he was propped up against a wall. He rubbed his hands together as he returned his gaze to Cersei. She whipped around and grabbed a dagger from her table, pointing it aggressively at her husband. She didn’t say anything. Only panted with terror as he moved closer. He held his arms wide as if to say _“Go on, try!”_ She trembled but tried to keep her face composed through her terror. Euron laughed before simply disarming her, having twenty times the battle experience that she has. He grabbed the wrist that held the knife and pulled her from the bed, onto the stone floor.  
“Gregor! Ser Gergor!” She screamed.  
“He can’t hear you! How do you think I got in here?” Euron chuckled.  
“Get off me!” Cersei yelled, clawing at him. He broke her balance and pushed her face-first into the ground. He lay on top of her naked body for a moment, establishing his power before pulling her arms behind her back and tying a thin rope around her wrists. Cersei looked desperately at Jaime who was expressionless as he slumped against the wall. Euron had untied his breaches and had a sickening expression of lust on his face.

He grabbed her hips and ploughed himself into her, forcing her to scream. She begged him to stop as her face fell to the floor. He held her tightly before withdrawing and brutally flipping her onto her back. The cold stone floor dug into Cersei’s arms and back as Euron opened her legs. She let lose all manner of profanities but nothing made him stop. He shoved himself inside her once again and she began to cry. She turned her face to look at her brother. Tears streamed down his face as he watched the horror unfold before him. Cersei held eye contact with Jaime through her tears, even when she screamed her throat raw as Euron’s filled her with his seed.  
“Only I decide when you’ve had ‘enough’, bitch!” He spat, slapping her across the face. She sobbed as he lifted her off the ground and onto the bed once again. He fixed her hair so it lay flat and bound her ankles together.  
“Why?” She cried softly.  
“You’re mine now.” He roughly shoved a gag into her mouth before leaving her trembling on the bed as he lifted Jaime off the floor and forced him out of the door of Cersei’s chamber. She tried to call out for her brother but he didn’t react. Euron turned and raised a finger to his lips.  
“Shhhh…” She grunted back at him, her face filled with fear and anger. She could only imagine what horror he had in store. She had been foolish. Played her game too quickly, and he had called her bluff.


	10. Coronation

_ \ | / _  
..….:< ~ 0 ~ >:……

Cersei lay breathing heavily on top of the furs of her bed. It had been just over an hour since Euron took Jaime away. Her wrists were raw from her struggles against the rope binding her. Her anger consumed her as she lay there, trying to get loose. She froze when she heard heavy footsteps coming toward her chambers. Euron charged through the door, before slamming it shut behind him.

“Listen here, mother of madness!” He declared. Cersei shot a fiery look at him. He continued to speak as he untied her feet.  
“I have your precious brother now. Do you know what this means?” She lunged at him but he caught her and held her down on the bed as she began to sob.  
“You’re mine.” He rubbed his fingers through her short hair. “Tommorow will be my coronation. I have arranged it. You will stand there, in silence. You will not protest. In fact, you will smile when your king is crowned. You will appear happy to the people of King’s Landing. If you do all these things, I will not kill the Kingslayer.” She tried to get up but he held her down. “Am I understood?” Cersei moaned a soft _“Yes.”_ He lifted her up to face him.  
“Good girl.” He said, kissing her on the nose. “If anybody asks, Jaime Lannister took a turn in the night and is not himself.” She closed her eyes trying to escape into her mind.  
“Get some sleep. It’s going to be a long day tomorrow. And don’t even dream of telling Qyburn what is going on.” He lay her down on the bed, arms being crushed behind her back. He shifted so he lay bedside her, wrapping his arm over her slender body. He felt her ribs through her skin as she breathed in and out.  
“You’re mine.” He repeated. She withdrew as far away from him as she could. He dug his fingertips into her skin and she moaned. He closed her eyes with his hand and dared her to keep them closed as her tears trickled out from under her eyelashes.

 

Her handmaiden trailed behind Cersei as she took large strides toward the throne room. Her black gown had large dagged sleeves with dark grey embroidery detailing it. Along the back dress was a spine of a harder material, like an exoskeleton, protecting the best it could. As she walked, she fiddled with her large orange ring, twisting it around her finger. Her breathing quickened as they were about to enter the throne room. Her handmaiden brushed Cersei’s hand.  
“Are you alright, your grace? You don’t seem yourself.” She whispered. Cersei desperately wanted to confess it all right then. She would breakdown in front of her. She gripped her handmaiden’s hands tightly in her own and her eyes widened.  
“Kaylee…” Cersei whispered trying to contain her fear.  
“You grace?” The girl seemed very concerned.  
“Stay with me…” Cersei said desperately.  
“Of course, my queen.” Kaylee nodded, rubbing her mistress’s fingers, trying to comfort her.  “We should keep moving, your grace.” Cersei flicked her head toward the Iron Throne and then back to Kaylee, who nodded. She took a deep breath and let go of Kaylee’s fingers, which were white from the pressure the queen had applied. Cersei turned and Kaylee placed a reassuring hand on her back, giving her a gentle nudge into the room.

They walked through the room, the guests staring them down. Cersei found her place to the side of the throne and gestured for Kaylee to stand beside her. That is when Euron entered. He wore a leather tunic in a similar style to what Tywin Lannister used to wear, only with his own ‘pirate’ twist. He had leather boots that came to his knees and metal studs detailed his collar. He strutted down the centre of the room and raised his arms to his audience, who applauded for him. Qyburn waited for him at the top of the stairs, holding his newly forged crown. It was sliver metal to match Cersei’s but had an ocean influenced design. Cersei stared at her husband in shock and defeat. He walked up the stairs and approached her. He took hold of her shoulders and pulled her into a one-sided passionate kiss. He pulled away and beamed at her.  
“My queen!” He said. Cersei looked at her feet. “Smile.” He whispered harshly. Cersei reached out and grabbed Kaylee’s hand, clutching onto it as if it was a life line. With her dagged sleeves, no one could see her act of anxiety because of the mass of material of her and her handmaiden’s clothing, which reassured her. She pushed a smile across her face, trying to make it look as real as possible when she was on the verge of tears. Euron stepped into the centre and allowed Qyburn to begin.  
“I know proclaim Euron of the house Greyjoy, first of his name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Protector of the Seven Kingdoms.” He projected. He lifted the crown onto Euron’s head and stepped aside. Euron ginned and sat down on the Iron Throne.  
“Long may he reign!” Qyburn declared.  
“Long may he reign!” The crowd repeated. Kaylee squeezed the queen’s hand when she did not repeat the words.  
“Long may he reign…” Cersei said shakily.


	11. Inescapable

_ \ | / _  
..….:< ~ 0 ~ >:……

Cersei was shuffled back to her chambers by her handmaidens immediately after the coronation. Her hear beat quickly, not knowing what Euron planned. Not knowing if Jaime was still alive. Her father would be so ashamed that this is what the Lannister legacy had become. She dismissed all of her handmaiden’s but requested Kaylee to stay.

“Have you ever found yourself in inescapable circumstances?” She asked frantically.   
“Yes, you grace. I have,” Kaylee replied. Cersei grabbed the girl’s wrists and pulled her close, tears forming in her eyes.  
“What’s wrong?” Kaylee whispered. Cersei tried to contain emotions.  
“I cannot tell you.” She said. “You’re the only one I have left!” She gripped Kaylee tighter.  
“You grace, you’re hurting me.” Kaylee said. Cersei didn’t let go.  
“Promise me you’ll never betray me!” Cersei begged.  
“Your grace?” Kaylee was confused.  
“Promise me!” Cersei grew frantic.  
“Of course, my queen.” Kaylee said. There was a pause.  
“Cersei” She said directly.  
“I’m sorry?”  
“Call me Cersei.” She repeated.  
“As you wish… Cersei.” Kaylee said cautiously. “Will there be anything else?”  
“Stay with me. I cannot be alone. Don’t ask why.” Cersei let go of the girl and gathered her thoughts. Bringing her hands to her forehead. She was so scared. So empty.  

She sat by the window, to fatigued to even drink the wine Kaylee had poured for her. She stared out across the city and for the first time in over twenty years, she wished she was far from King’s Landing. She remembered her and Jaime running through the courtyards at Casterly Rock as children. They would play hide and seek and she would always win when she hid because she was small enough to fit into tiny places. If only she could hide now. She reached out and Kaylee came to her immediately. She took her hand and squeezed it, needing the emotional support she had never received from anyone but Jaime. She pressed her forehead to the handmaiden’s hand and Kaylee reached out and stroked Cersei’s blonde hair.  
“It’s alright.” Kaylee soothed.  
“It’s not alright.” Cersei sobbed, ashamed at such a display of emotion.  
“Is there anything I can do to ease your pain? I could call for Maester Qyburn to get some ‘milk of the poppy’ perhaps…” She suggested.  
“No!” Cersei snapped. “Euron. I mean… no one can find out!” Kaylee was not afraid.  
“I’m very secretive.” She said.  
“No. No.” Cersei breathed.  
“Perhaps you should rest, Cersei.” Kaylee offered, leading her queen out of her seat and toward the dresser. “Let’s get you out of this gown and into something more comfortable.” Cersei didn’t say anything, but she allowed herself to be changed into a robe and lead back over to the bed. She lay down and Kaylee pulled the furs over the distraught woman.  
“Would you like me to stay?” She said. Cersei nodded before tightly closing her eyes. Kaylee moved to sit in the chair Cersei was in before. Cersei heard Kaylee softly humming as she drifted off to sleep.

_Jaime? Cersei approached the dark shadow in the black cell. Hunched over against the wall was her brother, chained and beaten. While she lay emotionally broken, he was psychically broken. To halves of a whole, shattered. She rushed over to him and took his face in her hands._   
_“Jaime! Wake up!” She yelled, desperately trying got shake him away. He jolted awake and coughed before replying._   
_“Cersei. What has he done to you?” He said frantically._   
_“Jaime!” She broke down and wrapped her arms around his chained body._   
_“I love you, sister. Stay strong for me, alright.” He said. “You have to wake up now.”_   
_“What?” Cersei said._   
_“You have to wake up now.” Suddenly Jaime was free from his chains and he pushed Cersei off him and plummeting backwards into an abyss of darkness._

She awoke, drenched with sweat and panting. She grabbed her chest, where Jaime had pushed her. Kaylee was gone, and in her place sat Euron.  
“Where is my handmaiden?” Cersei asked, covering herself with the bed linens.  
“I sent her away.” Euron said plainly.  
“Where is Jaime?” Cersei asked.  
“You ask too many questions.” Euron rose and Cersei felt herself sink deeper into the bed. “If you behave yourself over the next few days, you will see him again.” Cersei’s eyes widened in fear as he moved closer to her. He sat down on the bed, facing her. He reached a hand out to feel her face.  
“You’ve been sleeping almost all day. Surly you want some food by now?” He said.  
“I’m not hungry.” She replied. Truly she wasn’t. In fact, she felt very unwell. The sun is setting now, another long day tomorrow.” He took a shackle from his belt and attached it to Cersei’s wrist. She tried to pull away but his strength overpowered her as her attached the other cuff to the bedpost. Restraining her to the bed.  
“Wouldn’t want you wandering off during the night. Trying to find your brother or warn your friend Qyburn about what is going on here.” He said.  
“Euron…” Cersei whimpered.  
“Shhhh…” Euron hushed her as she began to shake. “Sleep.” He leant down and kissed her on the forehead. She allowed him to. She was weak. Too weak to fight back. The only think that kept her going was the thought of watching his skull break in two.


	12. Obey

_ \ | / _  
..….:< ~ 0 ~ >:……

Euron paraded down to the black cells and proudly strode into Jaime Lannister’s cell. The Kingslayer looked up when he entered.   
“Cersei?” He croaked, his throat dry. He was chained against a stone pillar; his hair being matted.   
“She’s fine.” Euron replied. “Well, as fine as you can be when you’re fearing for your life. And the life of your brother.”   
“Euron, stop this madness.” Jaime said, turning his face to the light provided by the torch Euron carried.   
“Ah Kingslayer. You’re so naïve.” Euron placed a cup of water down beside Jaime. “I’m glad to see you’re in good shape again.” He continued, remarking on how quickly Jaime had recovered from the poison. “I wish I could say the same for your sister…”  
“What are you talking about?” Jaime asked, pulling on his chains.   
“She is a mess. It’s quite hilarious to behold actually. The great Queen Cersei diminished to an empty husk.” He chuckled.   
“She is the queen.” Jaime said his concern growing.   
“And I control her now. Just like I control my niece, and just how I control you.” He spat moving closer. He brought the flames close to Jaime’s face. “The only reason you’re alive is to control her. Do you understand? But, if you try and escape… I will kill you and find other ways to manipulate your whore sister.” Jaime shot him a piercing look of anger, but behind it Euron saw glints of defeat.   
“I’ll be off then” Euron patted Jaime’s face.   
“Euron…” Jaime said after him. He turned back to look and the broken man. “Please don’t hurt her anymore…”  
“No promises, brother.” Euron smiled before turning out of the cell, taking the only light source with him.

 

Yara’s back was littered with scars from where the whip had ripped through her skin. Qyburn was satisfied that she was healed enough to be moved from the table so now she resided in a small cage in the corner of the laboratory. This allowed Qyburn to continue with his experiments. Lately he had been focused on the Mountain who had become very ill in the past few days. Yara suspected Euron had something to do with it.

Qyburn fed Yara with a spoon through the cage bars once a day. It was usually the mushy contents of a bowl of porridge but today he slotted a carrot through the bars.   
“Enjoy.” He said as he swiftly left the laboratory for other business. She was so surprised by this break in routine. She looked at the vegetable she held in her hands. It had been so long since she had been allowed to eat something healthy.

After debating whether to savour the treat or eat it quickly, she devoured it within a few minutes, not wanting to be interrupted and risk losing her chance to eat the vegetable. It was good that she did because as soon as she had finished the door to the laboratory opened again. But this time she heard much heavier footsteps that could not possibly belong to Qyburn. Euron strutted down the stairs looking pleased with himself. Yara stared at him as he walked over to where Gregor Clegane lay unconscious on the table.   
“See this, niece?” He pointed. “I did this.” Yara pushed herself as far away as she could inside her cage. “I overpowered the Mountain with the prick of a needle. It’s really is the only way to disable a man of his size.” Yara didn’t say anything. “Wouldn’t you like to be out of that cage?” He asked with a pitying tone.   
“Not if it meant being closer to you.” Yara retorted. Euron’s face lit up.   
“Ha! That’s what I like to hear.” He said, “Fear.” He moved closer and used a set of keys from the bench to unlock the cage. He pulled his niece out from the small container and pulled her against him so her back was pressed against his stomach as he held her arms. She tensed up and tried to pull against him but he drew her closer.   
“Did you miss me?” He asked.   
“No.” She shivered.  
“You know I missed you…” He continued. He moved one had to her bare stomach and rubbed it with his fingertips.  
“You’re disgusting.” Yara said. Euron moved his had up and pressed it against her mouth.  
“Is that any way to talk to your king?” Yara panicked in his grip and tried to break free.   
“Hmmmphh!” She mumbled beneath his hand.   
“I need you to be a bit more co-operative.” He latched his hand around her neck and squeezed tightly. She trashed her limbs as he lifted her feet of the ground and pressed harder into her neck.

She began to choke in his arms.   
“Yara…” He said as she kicked her legs violently. “Obey me.” She stated to make spluttering sounds as she struggled for air. “Obey!” He repeated. Yara went limp. He let her down and took his hand away from her throat. She gasped for air and coughed. Inhaling deeply as Euron held her against him again.   
“That’s better he said.” Stroking her hair. “Here you go. If moved her over to Qyburn’s workbench and retrieved her shirt. He assisted her into it and smiled when she winced as the fabric rubbed against her wounds.   
“If you continue to obey me… there will be less suffering.” He said, his face close to hers. “I will allow you to be away from this retched lab and to be by my side.” Yara desperately wanted to spit in his face and tell him what a monster he was, but she knew that right now, the only way to get back to her brother and to Daenerys would be to obey her uncle.

 

Cersei woke in the same position Euron left her in. She tugged on the chain holding her but she had no chance against solid steel. She moved to sit up on the bed, her arm extended to the side where it was being restrained. Her mind was blank; she could not think of anything.

She didn’t react when Euron came through the door, trailing his niece behind him like a dog. He made Yara stand by the door and he moved over to Cersei.   
“Good morning, my love.” He said softly, sitting down next to her. “How did you sleep.” He wrapped his arm over her shoulders.   
“Get. Off. Me.” Cersei said, barely audible.   
“Oh no, my queen. We’ve got so much more to do today.” He said, gently pushing her to lay on her back. He lifted her skirts and held her free arm down before undoing his trousers.

Yara stood by the door. Forced to witness the rape of the queen of Westeros. Tears streamed down Cersei’s face as she cried silently, meekly struggling against Euron’s assault. _Cersei was a monster_ , Yara thought. _But Euron, he was something else entirely._  


	13. Eye

_ \ | / _  
..….:< ~ 0 ~ >:……

Euron had left Cersei in the late hours of the night after further torment. She had weakly begged him to let her see Jaime. She clung to him as he walked away from her. He removed her fingers from his sleeve, but kept hold of her. He tightened his grip on her fingers as she begged.   
“Euron, please let me see him!” She pleaded. “Ahh!” He crushed her fingers.   
“If you behave yourself at court today.” Euron said, “Then I might let you visit your foul brother.” Relief flooded Cersei’s face.   
“Thank you! Thank you!” She breathed as Euron released her hand. She clutched it to her chest as he un-cuffed her from the bed.   
“I’ll see you in the Throne Room, my queen.” He left Cersei sitting on the bed in shock as he grabbed Yara at the door. He hooked his hand around the back of her neck and pushed her through the door.   
“Thank you for being patient, my love.” He said, beaming at her. “Tommorow we will meet with the beggars of King’s Landing.”

Cersei lay awake for the rest of the night. Time froze for her as she lay there trembling. What felt like only a few seconds later, the sun had risen and Kaylee, accompanied by a flock of other handmaidens entered the room.   
“Good morning, your grace.” One of them said. Kaylee was first to reach the queen. Cersei locked eyes with her and Kaylee could see her fear.  
“I will be there the whole time.” Kaylee whispered, helping Cersei up from the bed. She was silent as she let her maids remove her robe and dress her in a long grey gown. They tightened the corset and adorned her with her jewellery, including her favourite orange ring. She slipped into a pair of grey boots and finally, Kaylee placed her silver crown on top of Cersei’s blonde hair. She nodded at her and the troupe of women headed out of the chamber.

Upon reaching the throne room all of the handmaiden’s apart from Kaylee spilt off so they could stand in the gallery while Kaylee followed Cersei down the centre of the vast room. The braziers were lit and filled the chamber with an orange glow and a radiating heat.

Her grey dress trailed behind her as she ascended the stone steps. Her seat was prepared for her next to the Iron Throne. The same seat she used to sit in when Robert ruled. Cersei turned to sit and Kaylee adjusted the queen’s dress so it sat correctly on the ground, the grey fabric draping beautifully. Kaylee moved to stand behind the queen and the room went silent. The main doors opened and Euron entered, followed by four Gold Cloaks. He strutted up to his throne and collapsed down into it - Looking too comfortable. Yara was lead in behind him, pulled along by a leather leash. She was dropped down beside the Iron Throne and she reluctantly kneeled close to her uncle. He reached out and stroked her hair before ordering the first beggar to come forward.

Euron was bored by the fifth visitor. He had become distracted by watching Cersei sit expressionlessly beside him. The current person speaking was requesting men to help protect their farms from the northern invaders. Euron looked amused.   
“You request the crown’s help?” Euron said.   
“Yes, your grace” The man replied.   
“Because you are not well enough to do it yourself?”  
“That is correct, your grace.”  
“You don’t look disabled.” Euron said, giving the man a questioning look. “How about I help you with that?” He smiled and signalled to one of his Iron Islanders who went up to the man and sliced off his thumb.

The man’s scream filled the hall. Blood spilled onto the flood as he clutched his hand to his chest.   
“You may leave now. I will send ten men to assist you with your query.” Euron dismissed him. Cersei sat, horrified. She remembered when her son, Joffrey, asked a mistral to choose between his fingers and his tongue and then had his tongue sliced out in front of the whole court. She remembered his gargled scream as blood spluttered form his mouth. Her baby boy did that.

“My queen. You do not look amused.” Euron turned to his wife. Cersei tensed up. “How about some more blood to get the energy going?” He laughed. The room was silent. “Niece!” He bellowed, pointing to the bottom of the steps before him. Yara stood and shuffled so she stood where he gestured. He rubbed his hands together before looking at Cersei, analysing her expressions.   
“Yara Greyjoy. You are charged with treason to the people of the Iron Islands.” Yara looked down at her feet. “You deserved to be punished.” He faked disappointment, when truly he was floating on excitement. He signalled to one of his men and he approached Yara.   
“Beat her.” Euron said. The Ironborn nodded to his king and then began to punch Yara and kicking her off balance. Yara would not go down easy, her anger drove her to fight back. She knocked him in the side of the head and hooked her arms around his neck before driving her knee into his chest, winding him.   
“Bitch!” He shouted as he fell off balance, falling into the stone floor. Yara stood, panting as she waited for her next punishment. She wiped blood from her freshly but lip as Euron smiled down at her.

“Bring me her eye.” Euron said plainly. Four Ironborn soldiers took hold of Yara. They slammed her to the floor and held her there. She kicked her legs as they restrained her arms and she screamed so loud. She wasn’t a coward but now she was truly terrified. Cersei watched on in horror as the young woman was held down on the floor, begging for mercy. Cersei stood and her jaw dropped as the Greyjoy’s left eye was plucked out of her skull. She screamed and moaned as the men backed away from her. She was left curled up on the floor, clawing at her face as more blood poured onto the stone, mixing with that of the old farmer’s. One Ironborn climbed the stairs and placed Yara’s eye in Euron’s hand. Euron placed it between two fingers and held it in front of his own eye before turning to see Cersei’s reaction. Part of her enjoyed watching Yara suffer, but the other part became more terrified of Euron and his vicious, merciless dominance. Her lip trembled as they pulled Yara out of the room, blood trailing from her body. Euron watched her as Kaylee took the queen’s hand and squeezed it reassuringly. He was pleased that he now had another way to scare Cersei.


	14. Promises

_ \ | / _  
..….:< ~ 0 ~ >:……

Yara was dragged down to the black cells passing in and out of consciousness. Euron no longer cared about her loyalty, he only enjoyed the reactions she gave when she was tormented. She was thrown against a pillar and chained up. She laughed as they locked the manacles - Amused by the whole situation and losing her sanity a little.

They left her and she swore at the men as they walked out, taking all the light with them. She grunted in pain and let her head fall against the pillar behind her. She stretched her legs out in front of her and moaned in agony as the adrenaline began to wear off.

“What did he do to you?” A voice echoed in the darkness.   
“Who’s there?” She spluttered, blood trickling down her chin.   
“It’s Jaime.”   
“Kingslayer?” She asked.   
“That’s right.” Yara coughed again, spitting blood onto the ground.   
“He took my eye…” Yara said. “It hurts like fuck.”   
“I can imagine…” Jaime replied. Thinking of his own missing limb.  
“I need to get out of here.” Yara said. “I can’t stand this fucking city. My bastard uncle.”   
“Cersei?” Jaime asked.  
“He rapes her almost every night. Scares her into submission. I'm sorry...” She heard Jaime’s breathing increase and heard the rattling of chains as he struggled against his bonds.   
“She seems very shaken. But no less malicious. She tortured me.”   
“I know. I’m sorry as well, but you are just another Ironborn.”   
“I am the rightful heir to the Salt Throne!” She retorted.

That’s when the chamber filled with light again. Euron strutted in, alone. He placed the torch in a metal holster and strode over to Yara.   
“Look at your eye!” He exclaimed, grabbing the side of her face so he could rub his thumb just below her fresh wound.   
“Leave her alone.” Jaime said, trying to lure Euron away.   
“You were ugly before, niece. But now…” He trailed off. He bent down in front of her. She retracted from his touch. He gently pressed his finger into the hole where her eye used to be and she screamed in agony.  
“Ahhh! Stop! Stop!” She tried to catch he breath through the burning pain.   
“Euron!” Jaime cried, not wishing that kind of pain on her. Knowing exactly how she felt. Euron gripped both sides of her face and dug his thumb deeper into the wound of her left eye and wiped tears away from her right as she screamed.

“I love you watch you scream!” He spat. Yara squirmed as he pushed his hand between the waist of her trousers and her skin, trying to get inside her.   
“Euron, please!” She begged him. She kicked her legs at him, but he moved so he straddled her, giving himself a better position. He dug down and scooped his fingers inside her. She moaned in discomfort and threw her head backwards.   
“Uncle!” She breathed, fresh tears forming in her eye. He grinned as she reacted, squirming beneath him. He quickened his pace and she began to struggle. She pulled against the chains and tried to get Euron off her, still screaming. He put his other arm against her chest, pressing her into the pillar. He slipped another finger inside her. She groaned as her mind started to go blurry. She would not cum for him. He laughed when he saw her start to fade.   
“Oh Yara…” He said with a pitying tone. He finished her off and she was forced to cum on his hand. She moaned and turned her face away. She was ashamed that her body betrayed her. Euron backed away from the trembling woman and turned to Jaime. He bent down and rubbed Yara’s juices from his hand onto Jaime’s neck.   
“Ah fuck!” Jaime complained.   
“Enjoy that.” Euron said. Yara’s head fell to rest on her chest as Euron turned to leave. “Don’t forget, little dolphin. I own you.” Yara didn’t respond. The door closed and the cell was dark once again.

“Are you alright?” Jaime asked. She didn’t answer. “Yara?” She moaned and then replied without looking up.   
“I’m going to kill him.” She said.   
“I don’t doubt that. But right now we are both chained up in a cell.”  
“Oh shut up!” Yara said. “He just raped me.”  
“I know!” Jaime replied, trying to calm her down.   
“I can get us out of here.” She breathed.  
“What?” Jaime tried to look at her in the darkness.   
“Give me a day or two. I’ll get us out.” She adjusted how she was sitting to try and make herself more comfortable. “We’ll just have to endure whatever Euron deals to us before then.”  
“How are you going to do it?” Jaime asked.   
“Anything with a cock is easy to fool.” Yara said, smiling at the memory associated with that line.

 

“Good afternoon, my love!” Euron charged into Cersei’s chambers. She retreated to the other side of the room when he entered. “What’s wrong?” He said, sensing her fear.   
“What do you want?” She said softly.   
“Do I need a reason to visit my beautiful wife?” He moved over to her and she backed up against a wall. He placed his arms on the wall either side of her, trapping her. She avoided eye contact.   
“I want to see Jaime…” Cersei requested.   
“I know…” Euron whispered, tracing his finger along her jawline.   
“Please… You promised…” She said, fearfully.   
“I know, my love.” He replied. Cersei paused, trying to remain calm.   
“Why did you hurt your niece? I thought she was loyal now?” Cersei asked.   
“She had begun to bore me. She was too compliant, so I saw to that.” Euron replied.  
“Jaime?” Cersei repeated.   
“Maybe.” He said. He grabbed her wrists and looped a rope around them, pulling her arms behind her back.   
“You promised I would see my brother.” Her voice cracked. He looped another rope around the one on her wrists and dragged her to the balcony door. He tied the second rope around the pillar between the open window and the door frame. He let out the slack and allowed Cersei to move away from the window a few feet before the rope became taught.   
“Let me go! Let me see Jaime!” Cersei cried, pulling hard against the ropes, forcing them to dig into her skin.   
“Be patient…” Euron threatened. Cersei was so angry and afraid. She felt like she was losing control by the second.   
“I’ll do anything! Just let me see him!” She screamed as Euron began to walk away. he paused before slowly turning to face her.  
“Anything?” He said, smiling. Cersei panted and contemplated what she was about to do. She needed to know her brother was still alive. She inhaled and exhaled slowly.   
“Yes.” She muttered.   
“Louder.” Euron spat.  
“Yes! Anything!” Cersei screamed, tears pouring down her cheeks.

Euron watched the woman break down before him, sobbing loudly and shaking; crumbling from within. She mumbled Jaime’s name over and over again as she sank to her knees, finally showing her vulnerability. Her gown pooled on the ground beneath her, the grey fabric crinkling. He slowly approached her. He placed his hand beneath her chin and encouraged her to look up at him.   
“I love you…” He whispered softy. “But if you every try to escape or betray me… I will take away everything from you. I will slit your brother’s throat in front of you. I will strangle the life out of your handmaiden right before your eyes. I will plough a sword through Qyburn’s stomach until your chambers smell of his shit. And when I’m bored of that… then I will start taking parts of you. After all, I don’t need all of you to produce an heir.” Cersei’s tears continued to fall as her eyes filled with pure terror. This man was capable of so many unspeakable horrors. Cersei knew she was no saint. But this man – this monster, he was like wildfire; Impossible to extinguish once ignited.

“I will fetch your brother for you now, pet.” He scuffed her hair before leaving her sobbing on the floor, knowing that she had just signed her life away.


	15. Reunion

_ \ | / _  
..….:< ~ 0 ~ >:……

Cersei waited. Breathing, waiting, breathing. Waiting. Breathing. Occasionally she would pull on the rope, but it just dug into her pale skin leaving red abrasions. Her ribs pushed against the inside of her corset; her lungs struggling to provide her with enough air to stay awake. Her knees dug into the stone floor of her chamber through the heavy fabric he was kneeling on.

She was so angry, but her fear for Euron overpowered that anger. Whenever he was near, her pride dripped away revealing a frightened and vulnerable woman. This feeling was unfamiliar to the queen.  

It felt like too much time had passed since Euron left and Cersei began to panic. She let herself fall backwards against the wall behind her, her heart rate rising. Sweat beaded on her forehead, making it feel colder than the rest of her body.

She was in high alert when the chamber door swung open. Jaime was pushed inside, arms bound behind his back and a cloth covering his eyes. Cersei stared at him, her voice evaporated as she tried to speak.  
“Jaime?” She muttered. Jaime turned his head around the room, trying to isolate where her voice was coming from.  
“Cersei?” He replied. She didn’t reply only she started to weep. Euron pulled Jaime closer, but just out of reach. Cersei lunged forward toward her brother but was stopped short by the ropes binding her. She pulled against them violently.  
“Euron! Please!” She wanted only to touch her brother. Euron removed Jaime’s blindfold and his eye’s quickly found his sister’s.  
“Are you alright?” Jaime asked. Cersei only sobbed in response, trying not to break eye contact. Not knowing when the next time she would be able to see him would be. Euron left Jaime standing in front of Cersei and moved over to her. He grabbed her by the face and turned to Jaime.  
“She has agreed to be loyal to me. Do you want to know why?” Euron said. Jaime didn’t reply as his anger boiled in his chest. Euron rubbed his thumb along Cersei’s cheek.  
“She begged me to let her see you.” He smiled, “How sweet.” Euron squeezed Cersei’s face and Jaime’s face was visibly red.    
“How about I give you to a moment alone…” He suggested. Cersei looked at him in disbelief as he walked out of the chamber.

“Cersei!” Jaime collapsed onto his knees in front of her. She lay her head down on this shoulder and her tears fell onto the leather of his vest.  
“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Cersei said.  
“No! This is not your doing. How could you have known what a monster he is?”  
“Has he hurt you?” Cersei asked.  
“No, not physically. But, seeing you like this… It breaks me.” He replied. Cersei looked into his eyes desperately.  
“I’m his now…”  
“No, listen to me. We’re going to get out of here. The Greyjoy girl, she has a plan.” He said hopefully.  
“You don’t believe that. There is no escaping from this. From our sins. We brought this on ourselves.” She cried.  
“Please, Cersei. You have to trust me…” Jaime reassured.  
“I just wanted to know you were safe, and he won’t even let me hold you…” She sobbed.  
“Cersei, stop. I need you to be strong, alright. The strong Cersei Lannister I know you are!”  
“Jaime!” She breathed, “We can’t escape, he’ll take away everything if he catches us.”  
“That’s why he won’t get us. He’ll never touch us again.”  
“I don’t believe that…” She spat back, totally consumed by fear.

Euron re-entered the room and strode right over to Jaime, bringing to his feet.  
“Time is up, Kingslayer.” He said.  
“Jaime!” Cersei's voive cracked.  
“I love you!” Jaime said.  
“Don’t go!” Cersei cried.  
“Stop being so dramatic.” Euron said.  
“Jaime!” She screamed as Euron began to drag him back toward the door. “No! Jaime!”  
“Shut up, or I’ll gag you.” Euron threatened.  
“Don’t leave…” Cersei said softly.  
“Let’s go…” Euron shoved Jaime thorough the door frame and closed the door, muffling Cersei’s cries.

Tears filled Jaime’s eyes as he was escorted back to his cell, his sister’s plea’s echoing through the halls of the Red Keep.  
“Jaime! Jaime!” She screamed, he knew his sister would continue until her throat was raw.

Euron left Jaime to be re-chained by the guards as he gleefully skipped back up to his queen’s chambers. He found her in the same position he left her in. She didn’t look up when he entered. Her tears had left dark tracks in her grey gown, creating an image that looked like she was melting. Euron moved over to her and wrapped his arms around her before pulling her to her feet.  
“Are you satisfied?” He asked, clutching her shaking body close to his. She nodded. “Say it.” He said.  
“Thank you…” She whispered.

He cut the rope connecting her to the wall and pulled her into the centre of the room. He began to softly hum as he swayed their bodies back and forth. He released the rope binding her wrists and took her hands in his. He gripped her hands tightly and encouraged her to dance along with him. He placed one of her hands on his shoulder and placed his hand in the small of her back, pulling her right against him. He leaned in and smelt her hair and kissed her on the cheek. He began to sing a song as they danced.

 _“The mermaid sang her gentle song,_  
_And lured the pirate down too deep._  
_Despite his thoughts, he knew it wrong,_  
_He heard the mermaid’s gentle song.”_

He held her close and she let out a small smile when she heard the words. As they swayed, Euron’s energy was worlds away to what it usually is. It was almost comforting to her. She placed her head down on his chest as he continued to sing.

 _“The mermaid lured him down too deep,_  
_Far from what he called his keep._  
_She kissed him roughly on the lips,_  
_Drowning the men on board his ships.”_

Euron continued to hum the soft melody as he held Cersei. He gently lifted her head.  
“I want you to be happy, my queen.” He said. Blinded by exhaustion and inbuilt fear, she smiled at him. Not a fake smile, but a genuine smile that not even she knew where it came from. He took her cheeks in his hands and pulled her into a tender kiss. She let him do it, savouring the moment of what felt like pure affection.  
“My sweet queen…” He whispered, stroking the back of her head as she let herself embrace him. The sun began to set outside, casting an orange glow throughout the chamber.  
“Are you hungry?” He asked her. She nodded. “I will send for some food for my beautiful wife…” He let her go and she remained where he left her. Savouring the tender moment they had shared. Cersei did not care if it was real or not to him. It felt too good. She actually felt safe for the first time in his company. Maybe he had changed, or maybe it was her.


	16. Manipulation

_ \ | / _  
..….:< ~ 0 ~ >:……

Yara pressed Jaime for details about the reunion as soon they were left alone.   
“How many guards were there? How close is the nearest exit? How did Cersei react?” Jaime tried to answer to the best of his ability.   
“I couldn’t see any guards on the way there because I was blindfolded. But on the way back there were only a few King’s Guard on patrol, and I know their routes so bypassing them should be relatively easy.” Jaime said. “As for the nearest exit, there is a secret passage way in the King’s chamber that leads out of the keep. So we will have to time it with when Euron isn’t there.”   
“And Cersei?” Yara asked.   
“She’s so afraid of him. He must have done or said something to her that has made her terrified at the thought of escape.”   
“Did she say anything? About what he would do?” Yara said.   
“She said ‘he’ll take away everything if he catches us’ and something like, ‘I’m his now…’ which is worrying.” Jaime said. Yara was silent but then she looked up.   
“We’ll have to try and get out as soon as possible. Before my uncle can sink his claws in any further.”  
“You’re right…” Jaime agreed.

 

“Good morning, pet.” Euron said softly, approaching Cersei who was still in bed. Her eyes fluttered open as she registered who stood before her. “It’s alright my love.” He said, sitting beside her and taking her hand. A small smile came across her face. “I’m going to look after you…” He said. “Because you belong to me.” These words didn’t bother Cersei as they would of if he had said them days ago. Her new submissive personality had been pushed to the front to protect her from his torment.   
“How would you like to take a walk with me through the gardens. I heard you liked that.” He suggested. Cersei nodded and he agreed to meet her and the entrance to the gardens after breakfast.

Kaylee let herself into the queen’s chambers and prepared her food. While Cersei ate, Kaylee busied herself with organising the queen’s clothing. She chose a charcoal coloured gown with large dagged sleeves and crimson embroidery on the shoulders. She silently helped Cersei dress, curious about why she seemed so calm.   
“Cersei? Is everything alright today?” She asked. Cersei looked down at her handmaiden and smiled. She smiled with her lips but not with her eyes. Kaylee saw a darkness lurking behind those grey-green lenses. Cersei took Kaylee’s hand.   
“I am his, and he is mine…” She said, squeezing the girl’s fingers. She moved her hand to stroke the side of the girls round head, running her fingers through her short black hair. “You mean a great deal to me, Kaylee.” She said softly. “Be safe.”   
“Your grace? What do you mean?” She asked, confused.   
“Will you escort me to the gardens?” Cersei changed the subject.   
“Of course, your grace.”

Their walk through the garden’s was pleasant enough. Cersei clutched her husband’s arm as they spiralled around the stone paths. Four armed guards trailed them along with Kaylee and another handmaiden.   
“You care about her, don’t you?” Euron asked as they approached a fountain.   
“Who?” Cersei replied, her content replaced by defensiveness.   
“Your handmaiden. The pretty one.” He said.   
“No. Not any more than my other girls.” She put forward.   
“Really?” He said, “Because that one spends a lot more time with you than the others.”   
“She is my personal handmaid, of course she spends more time with me.” Cersei said, defensively.    
“You shouldn’t get attached to them.” Euron said. “They are here to serve a simple purpose, nothing more.” Cersei tried to pull away from his arm but he grabbed her, holding her around the waist.   
“Let go!” She said without thinking.   
“Uh uh! What did we talk about, pet?” He threatened. “You don’t want to make a scene do you?” She stopped struggling in his grip and retorted,  
“Stay away from her…”   
“Only if you behave yourself.” He said, touching her face. She was afraid again. “Don’t worry, my love. I will forgive this little infraction.” Cersei bowed her head.   
“Thank you.” She said. Euron placed his arm around her and gently rubbed her back.   
“Let’s enjoy this time together.”

 

Down in the black cells Yara was waiting for the next patrol of guards to come through.   
“How do you know this is going to work?” Jaime asked.   
“I don’t. But it’s better to try then to rot in here until Euron cuts something else off me.” She smirked in the darkness.

Within the hour a guard patrol came in to feed the prisoners. The cell was finally filed with light again. A young man, probably twenty years old, brought in the food while a boy who was maybe eighteen guarded the door. The boy bent down and placed the water bowl and food box down beside Yara. He was about to start feeding her when she pipped up.  
“How about I make this worth your while?” She said cheekily.    
“What do you mean?” The guard said.  
“Don’t you want a good, time. Because I can give you one.” She smiled.   
“Shut up.” He replied.   
“I’m from Pyke. You know where that is?” She asked. His blank expression told her the answer. “It’s the capital of the Iron Islands. And I am the rightful queen of the Iron Islands… Have you ever fucked a queen?” She prodded. The boy blushed. “I bet you haven’t with all those vows you have to take. But I’ll tell you what? We don’t have to tell anyone.” She continued, “I’m dying for a good time, aren’t you?”  
“You want to…?” The boy stuttered. Yara nodded, licking her lips. “Hey!” He yelled at his companion. “Give me a moment alone with the prisoners.” The other guard closed the door, giving them privacy.

“Come on.” Yara encouraged. The boy leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. “Aren’t you going to un-chain me first?”  
“Don’t think I can do that…” He said.   
“Don’t be scared, boy, or are you going to go and cry to your mother?” Yara said.   
“Alright.” The boy said as he began to unlock her chains. As soon as she was free she locked lips with him, pushing him over onto the ground. Jaime watched on awkwardly as Yara made her move. She kissed the boy as she undid his trousers. He made sounds that indicated that he was obviously enjoying himself as Yara took hold of his cock. She turned to Jaime and rolled her eyes as she pleasured the guard.

She brought him right to the edge before flipping them over so she was beneath him with his back pressed against her stomach. She wrapped legs around him and put her arm around his neck and applied enough pressure to stop the air flow to his brain. A few seconds later he stopped struggling and went limp in her arms.   
“Let’s move!” Yara said as she unhooked the keys from his belt and un-chained Jaime. “You should put on his uniform. It will provide cover.” She said, breathing as she recovered from her last activity.   
“He looked like he was enjoying himself.” Jaime stated.   
“If it’s worth anything, I wasn’t. I fancy women over men anyway.” She said casually.   
“So, you… with women?” Jaime asked. Yara laughed at his naivety.   
“Yes, Ser Jaime. I fuck other girls. Hurry up!”

After Jaime changed into the guards clothes he unlocked the cell and grabbed the other guard. He was easy to take down because he was so short and was leaning against the cell door. He dragged him into the cell and slit his throat with the knife from the other guard.   
“Jesus, he was just a kid.” Jaime said after looking at the body.  
“Doesn’t matter now.” Yara said. “We have to get out of here.”


	17. Heartbreak

_ \ | / _  
..….:< ~ 0 ~ >:……

Yara ripped a piece of fabric off the remaining guard’s uniform and tied it around the left side of her head as a makeshift eyepatch. Jaime pulled the guards brown hood over his head, covering his distinct blonde hair. He managed to convince Yara to allow herself to be shackled in order to appear as a guard escorting a prisoner. Her pride initially caused her to throw away the idea but eventually caved to Jaime’s logic. He cuffed her hands in front of her and grabbed her by the bicep.   
“No need to be so rough.” She huffed.   
“Need to make it look convincing.” Jaime replied. Yara agreed and they set off down the dark corridor. They followed the lights out of the dungeon and ascended the stairs up into the red keep.

“Just look like you have a purpose.” Yara said. “Don’t make it look like we are trying to escape.” Jaime nodded as they walked lighting fast toward Cersei’s chamber. They passed a few guards on the way but no one stopped them. There was no one guarding Cersei's door. Jaime pressed his ear to the wood. He heard the muffled voice of his sister and a young woman speaking.   
“She’s in there.” He whispered to Yara.   
“Euron?” Yara replied.   
“Didn’t hear him…” Jaime said before slowing opening the door.

“Jaime?” Cersei exclaimed, rising from her seat. “You can’t be here. If he finds out!”   
“He won’t find you if you come with us now!” Jaime said walking over to his sister.   
“Jaime, I can’t leave! I belong to Euron now! He cares about me!” She said.   
“No, Cersei, he doesn’t. he is tricking you!” Jaime replied.   
“Do you think I am a fool?” Cersei spat.  
“Of course not. But do you not remember that he raped you? More than once!” Jaime pleaded.   
“Those times are over. He truly loves me” She said.   
“Cersei! These are lies! You are lying to yourself. Maybe it’s to protect me or it may be to protect yourself but you have to come with me now!” He said, roughly grabbing her arm.   
“You don’t own me, Jaime!” She yelled.   
“This is madness Cersei!” He yelled back. “Come with us now!”

Kaylee pipped up from the corner of the room she had retreated too.   
“He’s coming back!” She cried.   
“Shit!” Yara exclaimed. “Kingslayer we have to leave now!”  
“No!” Jaime turned back to his twin. “Cersei, please!” Cersei gripped Jaime’s clothes.   
“Don’t leave me!” She screamed.   
“I am a prisoner here! And so are you!” Jaime said, tears swelling in his eyes.   
“We have to leave!” Yara yelled, moving behind Jaime and placing her hands on his shoulder. “I’m sorry…” Jaime turned to Yara and nodded. She moved back to stand by the door.

Jaime pulled Cersei into a tight embrace and he could feel the anger pulsing off of her. She had been fooled into believing that Euron loved her and that he would no longer hurt her. Jaime knew this was not true and he hated himself for what he was about to do.   
“I can’t help you from inside a cell…” He said.   
“Jaime! He will grant mercy! Please stay with me!” She said frantically, clawing at his clothes. “He will give you mercy!”   
“No.” Jaime replied cupping his sister’s face.   
“He’s coming!” Yara yelled.   
“I will return for you.” He leant down and kissed her. The tears from their cheeks connected during the contact and they felt the electricity of their love shock through their bodies.   
“I love you!” Jaime said, looking deep into her eyes. She looked back at him with a look of disbelief and heartbreak, tears pouring down her face as she dropped to her knees, overcome by the pain of her twin’s decision.

He looked at her one more time before sprinting out of the chamber with Yara. They ran at top speed through the corridors until they reached the kings quarters. Luckily Euron was pre-occupied with discovering that they were missing that he wasn’t inside the lavish room. Yara pushed the door open with her back and Jaime followed her inside. Jaime ripped a tapestry off the wall and revealed a small wooden door.   
“This way.” He kicked the door open and crawled inside the small tunnel. Yara followed close behind, closing the door once she made it through.

 

“Well, what’s going on here?” Euron strutted into the chamber to find Cersei crumpled on the floor. “Sweet wife, what happened?” He placed a hand under her chin. Cersei didn’t reply because she was trying to stop herself crying.   
“My king, they’ve escaped!” A guard reported from the doorway.   
“Ahhh!” Euron burst out in anger, kicking a nearby cabinet. He had a crazed look in his eyes as he turned back to Cersei.   
“He was here, wasn’t he? That’s why you’re upset!” He spat, grabbing Cersei by the wrist.  
“Let go!” She said as his gripped burned into her chaffed wrist.  
“You let them escape!” He yelled.  
“No! Euron, they wanted me to go with them. But, I am loyal to my husband! I... I stayed!” She cried.   
“You didn’t try to persuade them to stay with that silver tongue of yours?” He asked.  
“No. I did try! Please let go!” She replied. He threw her to the floor and moved over to Kaylee who had slinked away into the corner.   
“Why did she let them escape?” He grabbed Kaylee by the front of her dress and dragged her over to Cersei.   
“My lord…” She stuttered, “My king! Umm. The queen… ahhh! Ser Jaime and your niece came and tried to take her…” She struggled to get the words out. “She… She remained loyal to you, my king!” She cried as Euron held her.   
“Euron, let her go!” Cersei pleaded.   
“You’re not as smart as you think you are.” Euron said. “You’re going to pay for this, pet.” He pulled Kaylee into a headlock and dragged her onto the balcony.   
“You failed me, Cersei!” Euron sighed. Kaylee struggled against the huge man but he was too strong. Euron smiled wickedly at Cersei before throwing Kaylee over the stone wall of the balcony. Cersei heard her screams for over four seconds before it was silenced.

There was a moment of nothing before Cersei’s mind re-entered her body.  
She screamed, scrambling toward to the balcony. “Kaylee! No!” She looked out over the edge and saw Kaylee’s broken frame hundreds of feet below. Her mind was filled with the image of her Tommen’s body after suicide. How he was no longer recognisable because his face was a bloody pulp, his bones shattered beneath his skin. Cersei’s eyes clouded over as her body went into shock. She stood, frozen, staring out into the horizon. Euron wrapped his arms around her and dragged her back inside as she meekly pushed against him.   
“Why?” She wept.   
“You know why!” Euron fought to get her back inside the room as she went half limp in his arms. She was repeating Kaylee’s name over and over.  
“Kaylee…” Euron waltzed her back inside and she gripped his leather sleeve.  
“Come on, pet.”


	18. Escape

_ \ | / _  
..….:< ~ 0 ~ >:……

Jaime and Yara exited the tunnel on an isolated beach.   
“The only way out of the city is through flea bottom.” Jaime said.   
“Which way is that?” Yara replied, holding out her hands so Jaime could un-shackle her.  
“Up through there.” He pointed at a winding set of stairs on the side of the cliff face.   
“We’ll need new clothes.” Yara said, “We are too recognisable.” Jaime nodded as he buried the manacles in the sand.

Yara paused, suddenly overwhelmed by guilt.   
“I’m sorry.” She said, “About your sister.” Jaime looked at her.   
“She was too afraid.” Jaime replied softly, “Euron has sunk his claws into her. She probably despises me right now.”   
“I know how she feels.” Yara said. “Theon abandoned me when Euron held me hostage. But, I forgave him. He is a broken man, but he is my blood.”   
“I have to go back for her…” Jaime whispered.   
“What?” Yara said, turning to face him.   
“I have to go back.” His face was red and Yara could see the conflict within him.   
“Maybe one day, when we are safe.” She took hold of his shoulder. “They are hunting for us right now. We have to leave King’s Landing.” Jaime froze.   
“I love her.” Jaime said.   
“I know. But if we stay here - we will die.” Yara pressed. Jaime tried to process all of his feelings and compress them into a decision.   
“I know. I know…” He nodded to Yara. She patted him on the shoulder encouragingly.   
“You can do this. You’ll come back for Cersei once this blows over.” She tried to smile but it came across as a little forced. Luckily, Jaime was too distracted to notice. She began to head toward the steps and Jaime trudged along behind her, trying to get himself back into gear.

It took them a while to climb the stairs into the belly of flea bottom. The smell hit them both and they covered their faces. Jaime gestured for them both to take their hands away to try and see more natural in the environment.   
“We can’t risk being spotted as highborn…” He stated. Yara nodded and lead the way through the winding brown paths.

She reached out and snagged a dark grey cloak form a stall and wrapped it around herself moving swiftly to avoid being seen stealing. Jaime followed her lead, grabbing a bulky jacket from another stall and putting it on over the dead guard’s uniform.   
“Put your head down.” Yara whispered as some City Watch approached. She pulled the hood over her head and looked at the ground. Jaime did the same. Yara reached behind her and took hold of Jaime’s hand so they wouldn’t lose each other in the crowd. Within seconds the City Watch were right beside them. As they passed Jaime turned back to look at them and accidentally knocked over several pieces of pottery.   
“Shit” he hissed, reaching out to try and save them from falling. In the process he exposed his golden hand.   
“Hey! You two!” The guards spotted them.   
“Fuck! Run!” Yara yelled, sprinting away from the scene. Jaime tried to keep up with the Ironborn as she sped through the cobbled streets, her cape billowing behind her. He could hear the clinking of armor behind them as they ran; the City Watchmen where right behind them.

Ahead of him, Yara stopped in front of a wall. She leant her back against it and placed her hands interlocked between her knees.  
“Jump!” She screamed. Jamie used her hands as a step and she hoisted him on top of the wall. He hooked his legs over and pulled himself up. He immediately learnt back over the edge, holding his good hand out to her. Yara looked behind her and saw the guards quickly approaching. Without hesitation she took a run up and sprinted toward the wall, leaping into the air toward Jaime’s hand.

She slammed into the wall as she gripped Jaime’s hand and wrist with both her hands. She dug her feet into the wall as Jaime groaned in effort, trying to hoist her up. The guards were almost at the wall.   
“Stay still!” Yara yelled and she began to climb up Jaime’s arm she grabbed the wall and he grabbed her torso and pulled her over the edge.   
“God! Come on!” She breathed as the both stood and began sprinting along the rooftops.   
“This way!” Jaime shouted leading them toward the edge of the city. “Stables!”   
“How are we going to get a horse? We have no gold!” Yara yelled in reply.   
“Just trust me! Those guards shouldn’t follow us any further. They’re too lazy to leave their patrol route.” Jaime reassured.

They dropped down back onto the ground level and just as they were about to turn the corner into the stables Jaime put his arm around Yara.   
“What are you doing?” Yara asked.   
“Pretend to be sick!” Jaime said hastily.   
“What?” Yara protested as Jaime put her arm over his shoulder.   
“Just do it!” He said, hiding his golden hand beneath Yara’s cloak. She immediately slumped into him and rolled her eye upward and began to pant.   
“That’s good.” Jaime commented, rounding the corner.

“Please sir! You have to help us!” Jaime cried out to the stable master. “My sister, she’s ill!”   
“What’s going on here?” An old woman said, her son standing behind her.    
“Please! We need a horse to get out of King’s Landing. The only way to save her life is if I can get her to the Riverlands!” Jaime said.   
“Look, if I helped you I would have to help every sob story that comes to me - and I don’t have the stock for that.” The woman’s son said.  
“Please! She’ll die!” Yara let out a chunky cough. She stuck her fingers down her throat, forcing herself to vomit all over the floor of the stables.  
“Oh gods!” Jaime said dramatically. “Please help us!” The old woman obviously looked disturbed by Yara’s behaviour.   
“Please!” Yara croaked. The old woman felt Yara’s forehead.   
“She burning up…” She said. “Take that one at the back.” She pointed to a large brown horse. “She’s been out of work for a while, we have no use for her.” Jaime’s jaw dropped.   
“Thank you, my lady! Thank you!” Jaime said. The woman’s son pulled the horse forward.   
“We can’t give you a saddle...” He said.   
“No, it’s perfect. Thank you! Seven blessings!” Jaime bowed his head. The son helped Jamie to lift Yara onto the horse and he jumped on behind her. He took hold of the reigns under Yara’s arms and she slumped against his chest.   
“Thank you!” Jaime repeated.   
“Good luck…” The old woman said.

As soon as they passed the walls of King’s Landing, both Jaime and Yara began to laugh. A release from the stress they had just endured.   
“You’re quite the actress.” Jaime chuckled when Yara sat up straight.   
“I could say the same about you.” She smiled. The wind hit their faces and it excited Yara. “We’re out of that hell hole!” She said, wiping her face with her hands.   
“Yes.” Jaime replied, his adrenaline wearing off. He turned to look back at the Red Keep, sitting up on its mountain of stone. _Cersei._ He thought. _I will return for you._ He made a silent vow to himself as they rode further and further away from the capitol.  


	19. Trust

_ \ | / _  
..….:< ~ 0 ~ >:……

Euron dragged Cersei’s limp body back inside her chambers. She repeated Kaylee’s name until it no longer sounded like a word. She clawed at his sleeve as she tried to keep her balance, her feet becoming caught up in the layers of her dress. Euron pushed her backwards onto her bed and moved to sit on top of her. She felt like she was going to vomit.  
“Get off me!” She said, trying to wipe the tears from her eyes. “She was an innocent girl!”   
“She’s dead now.” Euron replied, pinning her arms to the mattress. “And it’s your fault.”  
“No!” She panted, “Someone will find out that you’re responsible.”   
“She could had fallen from any of the towers on this side of the keep.” Euron pointed out. “They’ll blame it on suicide, just like your son. She was _your_ handmaiden after all. They’ll say you drove her mad.” Cersei thrashed beneath him angrily.   
“Get of me! I trusted you!” Cersei cried.   
“That was ignorant.” Euron replied, digging his fingernails into her wrists.  
“Fuck!” Cersei swore, her eyes pooling with tears once again.   
“You make me hard!” Euron spat, leaning down to lick her face.   
“You’re despicable!” Cersei writhed beneath him as he shifted so he held both her hands above head with one hand.   
“No!” She yelled as he undid his trousers. “Haven’t you done enough?” He ripped at her stockings.  
“I’m claiming my reward.” He grinned.   
“You’re sick!” Cersei cried.   
“Our madness balances out each other’s insanity.” Euron mumbled, his face buried in her neck.   
“Fuck! Get away from me!” Cersei screamed as he thrust two fingers inside her. She screamed as he rubbed his fingers against her walls.   
“Stop!” She begged. He let go of her hands and ripped open the bodice of her dress, exposing her breasts. She tried to push him off her as he grabbed her chest. She desperately pulled on his clothing as he molested her.   
“Stop!” She repeated.   
“Shut up!” Euron said, his hands roaming her body. He roughly tugged on her gown, shedding it off her body, leaving her naked. She clawed into his face and neck, so angry and afraid. He wrestled her arms back down to the mattress before planting a kiss on her chest. He adjusted himself and slipped his cock inside her. Cersei groaned as he penetrated her. She turned her face to the side and looked out the window. The blue sky was mesmerising and cloud free. The proteins in her eye’s swirled as she stared into the abyss. Dark patterns filled her vison as her body was thrust against the mattress.

When Euron was finished with her he left her laying on the bed, frozen. She did not have any emotional strength left to resist as he used his belt to tie her wrists to the headboard.   
“Don’t go anywhere, pet.” He said, slapping her on the stomach. She didn’t respond, only thought of different ways she could have him killed. She could poison him – watch him choke as blood dripped from his nose. She could have him hung upside down and then slit is throat so he would be forced to watch the blood drain out of him as he died. She could paralyse him and then remove different body parts until she finally removed his head from his shoulders. The thought made her sick with anger as she lay on top of the ripped fabric of the dress Kaylee had picked out for her that morning.

All her life she had resented her handmaidens and the freedom they possessed while she was thrust around against her will. Then again, they suffered in their own way because they had to put up with her. _The monster, Cersei Lannister._  

She was wrong. She should have gone with Jaime. She could be out of King’s Landing with the man she loved and far from the man that raped her for his own enjoyment.

 

Euron came for her later in the afternoon. He found her in the same place he left her. Her wrists bloodied and her cheeks red and tear stained. He unhooked his belt from her arms and took her in an embrace.   
“You have to get dressed, my queen.” He said softly, as if he had not just assaulted her a few hours ago, and killed her only close friend. “You must accompany me to court today. We have guests we must attend to.”

That’s when Cersei remembered – Qyburn. She still had Qyburn.   
“Qyburn.” She croaked.   
“What?” Euron muttered.   
“I need to see Qyburn. He needs to examine me…” She said.   
“Why would he need to do that?” Euron mocked.   
“Because, you have injured me…” She replied.   
“You look alright to me.” Euron looking her up and down.    
“Please…” She begged, so fragile that tears began to form in her eyes once again, fearing rejection. Euron pulled her back and looked at her face, her teary eyes. There was a long pause before he replied.   
“Alright, my love. I will allow Qyburn to examine you.” Her face filled with relief. “But if you even think about telling him about what’s going on here… There will be consequences.” Cersei nodded obediently.   
“Thank you…” She said.   
“Get dressed. I will have him sent here at once.” He leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. She closed her eyes tightly and winced at the contact.

As soon as Euron had left the room Cersei began to plan what she would tell Qyburn. How much would she tell him? Would she try and use him to help her escape? She moved over to her closet and pulled out a dark grey robe. She wrapped it around her and took a few deep breathes. Her heart fluttering in anticipation of seeing her friend.

There was a knock on the door, Qyburn’s signature four knocks.   
“Come in!” Cersei said. The door swung open and the former Hand of the Queen entered.   
“Qyburn!” She rushed over and stood in front of him.   
“My queen.” He relied, gently smiling. “What seems to be the matter?”   
“There is so much you need to know.” She said with a worried tone. “Let’s move away from the door, we do not know who is listening.”   
“Cersei?” He said, confused. They moved over to the entrance to the balcony and Cersei began to whisper.   
“Euron is a monster.” She said, her face close to Qyburn’s ear. “He took Jaime and raped me, more than once. He used Jaime’s life to keep me in line, but now Jaime and the Greyjoy girl have escaped there is nothing keeping him from me.” Qyburn remained silent, trying to process the information. “I… I’m so scared. I think I might be…” She paused and locked eyes with her adviser. “I may be pregnant.” Qyburn nodded slowly. “I don’t know what to do.”  
“This is quite serious.” Qyburn said. “Have you experienced any of the usual symptoms. Nausea?”   
“Yes, and I have not bled in a long time, yet I still experience the pain.” She answered.  
“Would you mind if I examined you for further injuries?”   
“Of course.” Cersei moved to sit on the bed and rolled up her sleeves, revealing her bruises. Qyburn gently rubbed her wrists, assessing them from all angles.   
“Has he restrained you?” He asked, shocked.   
“Yes.” Cersei replied.   
“With what? I need to know if there are any fibres caught in your skin.” He said. Cersei’s mind flashed over all the times he had her bound up in this very room and she shuddered just thinking about it.   
“Your grace?” Qyburn snapped her out of her trance.   
“Ropes, chains. This morning he used his belt.” She mumbled.   
“This morning?” Qyburn gasped.   
“Yes. Yes.” Just talking about it make Cersei feel horrible. “Is it bad?”   
“These wounds may scar because of their repeated nature.” He stated, but he was more concerned about her pregnancy. “Would it be alright if I performed an internal examination to see if there is any damage?” He asked tenderly, genuinely worried. Cersei nodded.

She lay back on the mattress and allowed Qyburn to spread her knees apart. She placed her hands on her stomach and breathed deeply.   
“There may be a bit of pressure.” She heard Qyburn say as he looked between her legs. She felt him gently press in different areas and inspect others.   
“There is some swelling and discolouration.” He said.   
“Am I pregnant?” She replied.   
“Hard to tell at this early stage, your grace. However, I would recommend telling your husband that you are. That way he may… hold back, in a sense.” Cersei sat up and took hold of Qyburn’s arm.   
“I’m here for whatever you need.” He said calmly. “With your current… Condition… Euron will be more inclined to let me see you.”  
“Once I produce an heir… I will be useless to him.” Cersei realised.   
“You mustn’t think that way, my queen.” Qyburn replied. “Ser Gregor is almost fully healed and will be back by your side by the end of the month.” The end of the month.? It had barely been a week since all this began.  

There was a thundering knock on the door - Euron. Cersei stared desperately at Qyburn who rose and bowed to her.   
“I will see you again soon, my queen. Trust me.” He said. She did not want him to leave. Qyburn is now the only ally that she has left.


	20. Collapse

_ \ | / _  
..….:< ~ 0 ~ >:……

Qyburn exited her chambers and was immediately replaced by Euron. He stood over her with a look of concern on his face.  
“What did he say?” He asked. Cersei paused before looking out the window.  
“I’m pregnant…” She said.  
“What?”  
“I’m going to have a baby…” She breathed. He gently turned her face toward him.  
“Don’t lie to me, pet.” He threatened.  
“I’m not!” She panted, making eye contact. Euron took a step away from her.  
“Do you know what this means?” Euron looked overjoyed.  
“You will have an heir…” Cersei drifted off.  
“That’s correct!” He shouted. Cersei cringed at the raise in his voice, but then he brought his energy down again. “Come here, pet.” She rose and walked towards him, her feet pattering on the floor. She looked at the floor as Euron placed his hands on her biceps. He gently squeezed her arms and pressed his chin into the top of her head.  
“What are you doing?” Cersei asked. Euron moved his hands to press into her belly. He knelt down and hugged his arms around her middle, pressing his face into her stomach. He inhaled deeply before speaking softly.  
“Thank you…” He said, taking hold of her wrists by her side. She looked straight ahead as he held himself there. “You should pray for a boy, pet. Or else we will have to do this all over again.” Cersei shivered at the thought of ever having intercourse with this man again. It was in that moment that she decided that she must get herself as far away from King’s Landing as possible. Just her and her baby against the world.

 

Later that day she sat beside Euron at court. She was giving no mind to what was happing in the hall below her, she just rubbed her stomach and imagined living somewhere safe and far away from here with her child. She reached out beside her as if to grab Kaylee’s hand but stopped halfway, remembering that she was no longer there.

The thought brought pain back to the front of her mind and her head began to spin. She looked around the gallery searching for Qyburn’s face. She looked over at Euron, who was cackling and distracted. She looked back over and locked eyes with Qyburn. She stood and swiftly made her way over to the gallery. Only a few members of the court realised that she moved and they went silent. Euron looked over and saw his wife missing.  
“My queen!” He boomed. Cersei shuddered as she climbed the stairs into the gallery. Qyburn had moved over to meet her.  
“You grace?” He said, extending his arms. Cersei gasped for air as she stumbled over to him, almost collapsing in his arms. She felt like she was going to lose what little breakfast she had managed to stomach bent forward.  
“Not here, your grace.” Qyburn whispered, comfortingly. He placed an arm around her waist and gently lifted her.

“What’s going on?” Euron hustled his way over.  
“I’m afraid the queen needs to retire for today.” Qyburn declared. Cersei could barely keep her eyes open. Euron leaned in close to her and whispered so only she could hear.  
“This better not be a silly trick, pet…” He hissed. Cersei didn’t reply, she just let Qyburn escort her out of the throne room.

Qyburn brought Cersei down to his laboratory. She saw the cage he had kept Yara Greyjoy in sitting in the corner and the Mountain lay on a bed in the back of the room.  
“He is still recovering from the poison he ingested.” Qyburn commented, noting Cersei’s interest. “Have a seat.” He helped her down into a wooden chair by his workbench. He held a bucket beneath her chin and she let go of the contents of her stomach. “How do you feel? Can you tell me what happened?” He asked.  
‘I… I was fine, I just wasn’t paying any attention to what was going on. Then I remembered what he did to my handmaiden…” She stuttered.  
“That was Euron? It was suspected a suicide.” Qyburn replied.  
“No, it was him. He threw her from the balcony to punish me!” She whimpered.  
“Then how did you feel?” He continued.  
“Everything was out of focus. I felt like I was going to collapse. I could only think of what he was going to do to me… What he has done to me! I need to get out of here! Help me leave the city!” She cried.  
“Cersei…” Qyburn said.  
“Please!” She begged.  
“I’m afraid it’s not that simple. You are very recognisable, you see.” He said. “It’s just not possible.”  
“I will not have the baby here. I cannot have this child in King’s Landing!” She was spiralling downwards. “You have to help me!”  
“I’m afraid all we can do now is wait, my queen. If we tried to smuggle you out of the city now it would be to obvious and you would only be placed back in Euron’s clutches again.” Cersei let out a pained moan and put her head in her hands.  
“He’s going to kill me.” She said.  
“No, he needs you.” Qyburn said. “You must remain strong until we can formulate a plan to get you out. I will do my best, your grace.” He understood the seriousness of the situation and how much danger they would both be in if they stayed.

 

Yara was very drunk by her third cup of ale. The duo had stopped in a tavern west of King’s Landing for the evening. They didn’t plan to stay the night, too dangerous, but Yara thought a drink would be harmless. She was laughing and laughing her head back. She had a whore sitting on her lap and a smile from ear to ear.  
“Come on, brother!” She joked. “Have some fun!”  
“No thank you.” He replied. “We should get going.”  
“Oh alright.” Yara pouted. “Just a few more minutes then.” She kissed the woman she was with before swallowing another gulp of ale. Jaime watched as the Ironborn massaged the girl’s bare back with her callused hands.  
“I hope we meet again.” Yara said, kissing her again before handing her a silver piece from the coin purse they stole from a man they met on the road from the city. The girl giggled and strutted away.  
“I’ve missed that.” Yara declared.  
“Don’t you think we need to be a little less… obvious?” Jaime asked.  
“We’re fine, Jaime!” She cackled.  
“Don’t call me that here!” He warned and Yara’s face became an exaggerated sad face.  
“I’m sorry…”  She said, meaninglessly.  
“Let’s get out of here.” Jaime suggested.  
“Alright!” She gave in, swinging let leg over the bench she was sitting on and pulling the hood of her cloak over her brown hair. “Away we go!” She slurred, her breath full of alcohol.


	21. No Choice

_ \ | / _  
..….:< ~ 0 ~ >:……

It had been weeks since Jaime left and Cersei’s belly had begun to swell. She was so determined to protect her baby that she allowed herself to be submissive to Euron. He hadn’t asked for sex since she declared her pregnancy, but he had still touched her. The occasional pinch of her hip or a grip on the back of her neck when they ate together. He had taken to sharing a bed with her every night, gently rubbing her stomach.  She stared at the canopy and allowed her thoughts to drift away, leaving her body empty while her imagination was far from the city. She was occasionally brought back by a touch on the thigh of the neck as he turned her face to kiss her.

“You’ve changed, pet.” Euron broke the silence. Cersei didn’t reply.  
“You’re quieter. More compliant.” He said.  
“Isn’t that what you want?” She mumbled, half asleep.  
“I don’t want you to be boring.” Euron stroked the side of her face. “The only reason I don’t bed you every night is because of the little life that is brewing inside you.” He placed his hand on her swollen belly. Cersei wondered what he meant by ‘boring’ and began to breathe deeply, trying to remain calm.    
“I know that if I hurt you… It could compromise the child.” Euron said. “I’m not stupid.”  
“I am grateful.” Cersei whispered.  
“What?” Euron spat. Cersei turned to him defiantly and spoke up.  
“I am grateful that this,” She put both hands on her middle, “Is keeping you away from me.”  
“Watch your tongue, pet!” he warned. Something snapped inside her.  
“Or what?” Cersei mouthed, barely audible. Euron swung himself over her and slapped her across the face.  
“This is more like it!” He grinned. “I haven’t struck you in almost a month. I forgot how good it felt to watch you in pain.”  
“I hope our child isn’t like you. A monster like you!” She spat. He pushed her arms deep into the mattress and lowered his face down to hers.  
“Say that again!” He yelled.

As much as she didn’t want to give him what he wanted she had so much contained emotion and this was the only outlet available to her.  
“I will raise this child far away from here, away from you. Because you are a monster!” She yelled up at him. Euron’s face was red with rage, but she knew he was turned on.  
“You lust for me!” Cersei prodded. “I know you want me. You need me!”  
“Don’t provoke me, pet!” He threatened.  
“Or what?” She laughed, “You’ll hurt me? You’ll rape me? What worse could you possibly do to me that I have not already endured?”  
“Try me!” He whispered threateningly. He released her and leaped from the bed and she ran toward the door. She slammed into the wood and trying to turn the handle but it was locked.  
“Let me out!” She screamed.  
“Never!” He yelled, charging toward her with a pair of shackles in his hand. Cersei knew she had overstepped the line, but it felt so good to counter him. Euron grabbed her and she struggled as he cuffed her arms behind her back. Cersei screamed as he dragged her over to the base of the bed. He wrapped a rope around her torso and tied it to the end of the bedframe.

“I’m going to kill you one day, kraken!” She thrashed.  
“Hush now…” He shoved a gag between her lips and her eyes bulged as he tied it behind her head. “I am limiting your visit’s from Qyburn and you will never leave this room without my company, if I allow you to leave at all.” She squirmed against her bonds as she fell to the floor, laying on her side. Euron pressed a hand to her belly.  
“I could tell you wanted to play rough. So let’s be rough.”

 

“I can’t sit here any longer!” Jaime declared, laying back a fallen tree, the camp fire crackling between the two of them. “We can’t just keep running.”  
“Look, we need to lay low until this blows over.” Yara replied.   
“It’s been weeks! Euron could have killed her by now!” Jaime exclaimed his voice fearful.  
“Hey, listen. He needs her alive if he is going to produce a legitimate heir.” Yara tried to reassure him.  
“Gods he’s probably raping her as we speak…” Jaime sunk his head down.  
“Don’t think that way! The best thing you can do for her right now is stay away so you can’t be used against her.” Yara said.  
“I know, you’re right.” Jaime replied.  
“We’re getting close to the docks. Soon enough we will be away to the Iron Islands.”  
“As I’ve said before, it won’t be safe for either of us there.” Jaime said.  
“On one of the smaller islands we will be. I haven’t been to Blacktyde since I was a child. No one will recognise me.” Yara pointed out.

Jaime turned his face back east toward King’s Landing, toward his sister. _I have to go back…_ Jaime thought. _I can’t live on the run._  
“Yara?” Jaime said, breaking the silence.  
“Huh?” She turned to face him.  
“I need to go back.” He said.  
“Jaime, you’re mad!” She said, as he stood up. She rose to meet him as he replied.  
“I will go with or without you.” Jaime said. “Without me, you would be able to return to Daenerys at Dragonstone. You won’t need to hide.”  
“Jaime…” Yara looked torn. “Don’t do this, you’ll be killed.”  
“I don’t have a choice! I haven’t had a choice for almost a month!” Jaime rubbed his hand across his forehead. “I’m going back. I don’t care what you do!” Yara’s face was filled with pain. She knew what she wanted to do. She has to get back to Theon.  
“My brother…” She said.  
“I know.” Jaime replied. “Go to him.”

They pulled each other into a tight embrace. After all they have been through together they were about to part ways, likely forever. He stroked his fingers through her long hair as she leant against his shoulder for a moment.  
“Good luck, Kingslayer.” She said with that husky voice of hers.  
“I hope you find Theon.” Jaime replied, nodding. They pulled away and Yara stamped out the fire.  
“Darkness is our ally tonight. Oh, and try not to get caught.” She mocked.  
“Same goes for you. I hear there’s a hefty bounty out for both of us.”  Jaime replied gathering his things.  
“You should take the horse.” Yara offered. Jaime was shocked by her generosity.  
“Are you certain?” He questioned.  
“Of course. It’s further to King’s Landing from here than it is to a ship. I’ll find my way.” She said.  
“Thank you.” Jaime said, and he truly meant it.

Yara watched as he mounted the horse and turned back east.  
“I’ll send a raven!” He called over his shoulder.  
“Too dangerous!” She yelled back, constantly reminding him. Jaime laughed and nodded as she waved him off. Their time together had finally come to a close.


	22. Oatmeal

_ \ | / _  
..….:< ~ 0 ~ >:……

The sun rose the next morning over King’s Landing and Cersei lay asleep on the floor. The rumble in the city below slowly grew as the sun moved higher in the sky. Cersei’s eyes flickered open and she flinched, awaking from a nightmare. Her arms ached from being restrained behind her and her jaw throbbed from being stretched because of the gag. She gently pushed against the bedframe, trying to move as best she could. However, the rope around her torso pressed into her, stopping her from moving any further.

She groaned in frustration before looking down at her stomach, praying that her baby was going to be alright. She rested her head back on the stone floor and desperately pulled at the manacles on her wrists. There was a gentle knock on the door. Cersei looked over as Euron strutted into the room, carrying a breakfast tray.  
“My queen.” He mocked, giving her a half attempt at a bow. She turned away from him, not wanting to look at him for a second longer than she had to.

He bent down in front of her and placed the tray on the floor beside him. There was a seeming bowl of oats, a cup of milk and a basket of small red berries. Euron took hold of Cersei’s shoulders, causing her to whimper and he lifted her so she sat upright against the bedframe. Then he slowly removed the gag from her mouth. She sat with her legs crossed in front of him and he moved so his legs were almost hooked around her waist. He was so close to her, she could smell his breath. She turned her face away once again.  
“Look at me.” He ordered. She complied and looked him right in the eyes. He lifted the bowl of oats from the tray and dug a spoon into the mixture.  
“Here…” He held the spoon out toward her.  
“I’m not hungry.” She lied.  
“Yes you are.” Euron said, knowingly. She reluctantly opened her mouth and he slid the spoon inside. She closed her lips and he pulled it out again, leaving her to eat the oats. She hated how sexual this felt. How much he was enjoying himself. She ate in silence while Euron hummed the melody to his song. She still heard the lyrics echoing though her mind.

 _“The mermaid sang her gentle song,_  
And lured the pirate down too deep.  
Despite his thoughts, he knew it wrong,  
He heard the mermaid’s gentle song.”  

When the oats where finished he held the glass of milk out to her.  
“I don’t want any.” She said. Euron didn’t reply but instead put the glass to her lips and tipped it backwards. She did her best to try and swallow the liquid but he tipped it too fast and she ended up with milk all down her front. It soaked into her nightdress and it clung to her slender frame. She noticed Euron smile at her humiliation. Cersei’s jaw dropped as the cold liquid chilled her body. He pulled the gag back up into her mouth and she let out a moan. Euron tussled her hair as he loved to do and moved away from her. She gave him an angry growl.  
“I’ll be back later, pet.” He picked up the berries and began tossing them into his mouth. As he walked back out of the room her sang the second verse of his song.

 _“The mermaid lured him down too deep,_  
Far from what he called his keep.  
She kissed him roughly on the lips,  
Drowning the men on board his ships.”

 

Jaime pulled his glove back over his golden hand as he approached the surrounding villages of King’s Landing. His horse was tiring from over a day of riding. He saw a tavern close by so he headed towards it. He was desperate for some warm food.

After securing his horse in the stables, he pulled his hood over his head and entered the tavern. To his relief there were no soldiers inside, just common people. He found a place at a small table in the corner and sat down, facing the room. The barmaid was a young girl with long brown hair and he wasted no time making sure he was attended to.  
“Supper, m’lord?” She asked, tentatively.  
“Yes, anything hot will do.” He replied.  
“We serve a good porridge here, sir.” She said, smiling softly.  
“Perfect.” He gave the girl a warm smile.  
“Ale?” She asked. Jaime shook his head and she turned away toward the kitchen.

Jaime looked around the tavern and began to listen in to conversations – an old habit that he couldn’t shake. A woman was speaking with her husband at the table next to him about the harvest that was in jeopardy because of the sudden onset of winter. A father was having a talk with his son about learning to fight so he could protect his sisters. But most interestingly, there was a group of men sitting in the centre of the tavern that were making their conversation quite known to the rest of the patrons.  
“Euron Greyjoy’s our king now, who gives a fuck what happens to the Lannister whore?” A bearded man declared.  
“Cersei?” A slender man questioned.  
“Yes, who else would he be talking about?” The final man said, his hair was long and grey.  
“I hear she’s pregnant.” The slender man commented.  
“Bullshit!” The older man challenged.  
“No, it’s true.” The man with the beard said. “Rumour has it that the king won’t let anyone see her. At least, she hasn’t been seen at court in over a month.”

Back at his table, Jaime’s hand curled into a fist and his breath stopped for a moment as he processed this new information. He used all his strength not to get up and put them in their place. A few moments later the barmaid returned with his meal and he handed over two silver pieces. He brooded over the steam of his bowl.  
“What I would give to have one night with the queen…” the smallest man said.  
“Oh, you’re sick!” The bearded man said.  
“Nah,” The slender man retorted. “I’ve seen her in the flesh. She’s one of the most beautiful women in the Seven Kingdoms.” He smiled.  
“Fuck off, Dairen!” The old man said. “You’ve never left King’s Landing.”  
“It’s just an expression, Hailen.” He replied.  
“Can you imagine? Fucking the queen?” The bearded man said.  
“I’d hold her down while you did it.” Hailen laughed. Jaime fumed at his table, his face visibly becoming red. The men began to laugh and make crude gestures about their fantasies with his sister. Jaime tried to breathe past it but anger pulsed though this body.

The whole room seemed to slow down around him as he stood. His mind blurred over as he approached the men. He pushed chairs out of the way as he moved closer to them. Yara’s voice echoed in his mind _“Too dangerous”_ \- he pushed it backwards and Cersei’s voice came forward. _“Don’t worry, sweet brother… He will get what he deserves”_


	23. Discovery

_ \ | / _  
..….:< ~ 0 ~ >:……

The men were not expecting a confrontation that night. Jaime didn’t hesitate before he struck bearded man in the side of the head, sending him to the floor. Hailen tried to hit him back but Jaime learnt out of the way. The bearded man got off the floor and lunged at Jaime, grabbing him around the waist. They tumbled to the dirt floor of the tavern. The slender man, Dairen, began kicking Jaime in the back while he was down. Jaime managed to push the other man off him and push him to the ground again. He moved on top of him and began punching him repeatedly.

“Stop!” The barmaid shouted. “Please! Stop!” Jaime couldn’t hear her. He could only think of his sister and the baby he had just found out that she was carrying. Hailen shoved Jaime backwards, back into the ground and lunged on top of him, punching him. Jaime brought his hand up to protect his face and the bearded man pulled of Jaime’s glove in the skirmish, revealing his golden hand.  
“Fuck! That’s Jaime Lannister!” He yelled.  
“There’s a bounty on him!” Dairen shouted.  
“Shit!” Hailen said.

Jaime thrashed beneath the three men as his rage began to subside and shift into fear. The bearded man moved behind him and wrapped a large bicep around Jaime’s neck. He held him there as he struggled against the other two men until he fell unconscious.

 

Euron clapped his hands together loudly, shocking Cersei awake. It was almost midnight.  
“Qyburn is here.” Euron said, before turning out of the room, leaving Cersei alone with her friend. “Don’t even think of un-binding her.” He said sternly as he exited. Qyburn slowly approached his queen, who was slumped in a heap on the floor.  
“Cersei?” he leant down and placed a hand on her shoulder. She was shaking and she struggled to look up at him. Qyburn helped her to sit up against the bedframe. Cersei bit against her gag and Qyburn gently pulled it out of her mouth.

“It has been almost two months since I was able to see you last. Has he…” He began. Cersei shook her head.  
“He’s only touched be.” She croaked. “He said I was boring so I fought back and then he…” She gestured to her current situation.  
“He likes to be in control.” Qyburn replied. “Let’s have a look at you.” He placed a hand on her stomach and felt for the baby inside. Cersei panted as Qyburn felt around her abdomen and reached behind her to feel her back.  
“Please breathe deeply.” He said. Cersei took a large breath and exhaled slowly. “Good.” Qyburn reassured.  
“Is the child alright?” Cersei asked.  
“It’s hard to tell at this early stage, your grace.” He replied. “Here,” He felt her stomach again. “I can feel it’s movements slightly.” Cersei’s face lit up. She pulled against her shackles, desperate to feel her baby’s kicks.  
“Not so hard, my queen.” He said calmly. “You do not want to distress the child.” A single tear rolled down Cersei’s cheek. She was in so much pain. “I know.” Qyburn said.  
“You do not know!” Cersei hissed. “Are you chained up in your own chambers for all hours of the day and handfed by the one person you fear most in this world?”  
“Your grace, I apologise.” Qyburn quickly said. Cersei trembled and Qyburn reached out and held her shoulders.  
“I have heard rumours that Euron plans to travel.” He said.  
“What! Where?” Cersei’s attention was brought back. She stared at him through her tears.  
“He want’s those in the north to bend the knee.”  
“Am I going with him?” Cersei asked.  
“I can’t be sure.” He replied. “But if you were, it is highly unlikely that I would accompany you.” Cersei’s chest tightened.  
“You have to get me out of here!” She protested. “Qyburn, please!”  
“My queen...” Qyburn’s eye’s filled with sadness.  
“Please…” She begged.

The door swung open and Euron charged back inside.  
“Get out.” He said. Qyburn gave Cersei an empathetic look before bowing to her and his king and leaving the chambers.  Cersei knew it wouldn’t be wise to mention the new information that she had learnt.  
“Well, is it alright.” He asked about the baby. Cersei nodded, looking away from him, her joy of knowing that the child was alright immediately diminished by the fact that it was his. Euron leant down and put the gag back in her mouth before cutting the rope connecting her to the bed. He lifted her up and held her against him. His body was warm and reassuring but she was trembling all the same. So afraid of what he could do to her.

“Jaime was found in a tavern just outside King’s Landing. I received a raven this evening.” Euron said. Cersei pulled against him and grunted. “That’s right. They’ve got him and they are bringing him here.” Cersei’s stomach churned, terrified that he would be executed for what he had done. She tried to get him to let go of her but he only tightened his grip. “It’s alright, pet.” He stroked her hair with one hand and she groaned in his arms, pushing against his arms. She was so angry. How could her brother be so stupid?  
“We’re going to go North soon. I think I will take you both with me. My little pet lions.” He chuckled. Cersei tried to say _“let me go”_ through her gag, but it came out as a collection of moans.  
“Never!” Euron replied, moving her backwards so he fell onto the bed. He reached beneath her and unhooked her shackles. He took hold of her bloody wrists and pressed them into the mattress beside her head.  
“I’m so happy, pet! This is working out perfectly.” He smiled, leaning down to kiss her on the forehead. He pushed her legs apart, which were hanging off the end of the bed, and stood between them so he could be closer to her. She squirmed as he touched her, sick of the vulnerability she was forced to feel.


	24. Return

_ \ | / _  
..….:< ~ 0 ~ >:……

Jaime was thrust into the back of a cart, arms bound and a hood covering his gagged face. He was still unconscious as the cart left the tavern in the early hours of the morning. Dairen and Hailen sat in the front of the cart, while the bearded man, Jandar, accompanied Jaime in the back. King’s Landing grew larger and closer as the sun grew higher in the sky. There was a covering over the back of the vehicle so that no prying eyes could see what the cart was transporting.

The Red Keep loomed over them as they made their way through the city. Jandar watched Jaime sleep like a prized pig, not wanting to give him up but knowing that he would be a rich man as a result. The cart was being escorted by the City Watch up to the keep. Four armoured guards patrolled around the cart, ensuring the safety of its occupants. Crowds started to swarm around the cart, intrigued.   
“It’s the Kingslayer!” Dairen shouted gleefully. That’s when the crowd erupted in a combination of anger and confusion. Many who tried to stop the cart where beaten away by the guards.

The sudden noise caused Jaime to stir. He groaned beneath the hood and tried to adjust how he was sitting.   
“Now, now. Keep still!” Jandar said, holding Jaime against the hay in the back of the cart. Jaime fought against him and Jandar yelled out for the other men to speed up the cart. Hailen whipped the horse and picked up the pace.

Within twenty minutes they had reached the throne room and Jaime was being escorted before the king. Euron sat on the Iron Throne, his crown shining on top of his head. Jaime’s hood was removed and he saw Cersei kneeling beside the throne. Euron had a tight collar around her neck and a leash gripped in his hand. Her hands were bound in front of her with a thin rope. Euron had decided that publicly shaming her was the next step in his sick game. Jaime saw her face light up and then retracted into an expression of fear as he approached. Jaime was shoved in front of the stairs by the three men.

“Jaime Lannister.” Euron said slowly. “Welcome back!” He extended his arms and grinned wickedly.   
“Jaime!” Cersei gasped.  
“Quiet!” Euron hissed at her and she sunk down into the fabric of her dark grey dress. He turned back to Jaime.  
“Kneel, brother.” Euron said. Jaime looked defiantly at the king and saw Cersei’s trembling even from a distance. Jaime refused to go to his knees.   
“I said kneel!” Euron repeated. He violently pulled on Cersei’s leash, sending her tumbling onto the stairs. Jaime grunted as his sister put her hands out to break her fall. He collapsed down and kneeled before Euron, his head low.  
“That’s more like it.” Euron smiled. Cersei looked up at her brother, tears in her eyes. “I suspect your three want your reward?”   
“Yes, my king.” Dairen spoke up. Euron grinned again.  
“There will only be one reward.” He said. “Kingslayer, come and sit by your sister.” Jaime made his way up the stairs and knelt down beside Cersei, who immediately leaned into his chest, seeking comfort.   
“I beg your pardon, your grace?” Hailen said.   
“Fight for it. Last man standing will receive the gold, in full.” Euron’s voice boomed across the throne room and the court was silent. Jandar did not hesitate to draw his sword.   
“What are you doing?” Darien panicked, drawing his own dagger. Hailen’s looked at Euron, eye’s full of disgust.   
“What is this?” He asked. Jandar lunged at Dairen, filled with lust for the gold. At first, Dairen managed to block and dodge the attacks but soon enough Jandar’s sword caught him in the neck and sent him to the floor, blood spilling from the fresh wound. Jandar turned to Hailen.   
“Friend. Please…” The much older man drew his sword. “Do not do this. We can leave, now.”

Jandar charged at his old friend.   
“I need that gold!” He shouted. The two duelled, parrying and slashing at each other. Hailen always blocked or stuck defensively, not wanting to hurt the man he had watched over since he was a boy. Jandar was overcome by adrenaline and began swinging his sword viciously.

Jaime rested his chin on top of Cersei’s head as she pressed her face into his chest.

Hailen stepped backwards over Dairen’s body and parried the oncoming attacks. He knew his friend was gone. Just as Jandar stepped over the body, distracted for a mere second, Hailen plunged his sword through the other man’s chest. Jandar gasped for air as his lung was punctured. Hailen put his hand over his face as Jandar fell to the floor, blood gurgling in his mouth.

“Well done, sir!” Euron stood and began to clap. A Kingsguard came forward and presented Hailen with a large coin purse. “Off you go.” Euron said. Hailen looked at him with eye’s full of rage before he turned around and left the throne room, head low. 

“Now… What to do about you two…” Euron grinned, looking down at the twins. “I know she’s missed you…” He grinned at Cersei. “I think I need longer to brood about it – Take him away!” He ordered. He pulled Cersei’s leash and she was thrust toward him. She gripped Jaime’s clothes and repeated his name over and over. Two guards came and pulled Jaime away, viciously.  
“Jaime!” She shouted. “Please! Euron!” He put an arm around her torso, pinning her arms and holding her as her brother was dragged away, an attempt at a reassuring look in his eyes.   
“Look at this sad display!” Euron shouted. “True love!”  
“Please!” Cersei screamed, desperate to be in her brother’s arms, unable to believe he had returned. Euron clasped a hand over her mouth as she sobbed.   
“Don’t embarrass yourself, pet.” He said. Cersei no longer cared for her reputation, she had been stripped down to nothing. All that mattered to her now was the safety of Jaime and the safety of her baby.


	25. No Control. Only Pain.

_ \ | / _  
..….:< ~ 0 ~ >:……

Cersei was locked in her chambers for the next week while Euron came in for an occasional visit. She paced around, holding her swollen stomach as she spent hours on end alone. Euron had attached a manacle to her right wrist with a long chain connected to the inner most wall of the room. This way, she could not walk out onto the balcony where she could potentially throw herself off of the Red Keep.

She spent hours standing with the chain stretched out, leaning against the doorframe leading to the balcony. She stared down at King’s Landing, the bustling city she had been a part of for over twenty years of her life. She rubbed her belly and sometimes felt her baby move. It brought her great joy to remember that she was not truly alone.  

 

Jaime was alone. Locked in the black cells. He had been left with a bowl of food to eat and was only restrained by a collar that connected him to the back wall of the cell. He quickly at the stew he was provided and ripped apart the bread loaf next to it.

He spent his time laying on the floor, staring into the darkness of the room above him. The only light came from a tiny window in the cell door. The shadows danced along the cobblestone walls as guards patrolled outside.

 

Cersei was forced to watch as Euron ripped through her belongings, choosing his favourite gowns for her to wear when they went North. She sat on the end of the bed, fiddling with the chain as Euron folded her clothing and placed them in a large case. She didn’t understand why he took so much care with the task, but she just watched from her perch as Euron hummed away.

“Why are you taking my brother and I North with you?” Cersei said, softly. Euron paused and looked over to her.  
“Because, pet. I need you by my side.” He replied. “And you are the most obedient and fragile when I have the Kingslayer.” It was the answer she suspected, but it didn’t hurt any less. “I love it.”   
“You lust for it…” Cersei whispered.   
“Pardon?” Euron said.   
“Nothing…” Cersei tried to back out.   
“No, no. What did you say, Cersei?” He dropped the gown he was holding on the floor and approached her.   
“I… I don’t.” Cersei stuttered.   
“Go on…” Euron encouraged, knowing exactly what she had said the first time.   
“Nothing.” She whispered. Euron inhaled deeply before slapping her, hard, across the left side of her face. She collapsed onto the mattress in shock and clasped her cheek. She looked up at him in horror, not expecting the sudden blow. He pushed her, face first, into the furs covering the bed. He pressed his large hand into the small of her back, keeping her on the bed.   
“You will watch your tongue, girl.” He said, quietly but with a heavy weight behind it. She nodded as she began to shake.   
“Stop trembling!” He ordered. She couldn’t help it.

Euron lifted her skirts and held her thighs in his hands. She breathed heavily, afraid of what he would do. He squeezed her legs, forcing her to squirm.   
“Stop.” She said. He didn’t say anything, just grunted as he pulled her backwards so she was bent over the end of the mattress. He pushed her legs apart with his feet and unbuckled his trousers.   
“Why?” Cersei asked, panicking. She knew Euron probably didn’t have a reason. He just wanted to shame her and put her in her place once again. Remind her who is truly in charge. He roughly shoved his cock into her arse, forcing a moan out of her. She gripped the furs of the bed as he thrusted in and out of her. She put on hand of her stomach as she tried to keep it from pressing to hard into the bed.   
“Euron, the baby!” She cried out. He didn’t reply. He grabbed her hips and dug his fingers in. She groaned as he continued, trying to not scream.

When he was finished he turned her over and pulled her skirts back down over her legs. He placed both hands on her belly and felt the baby. He closed his eyes and tilted his head backwards, letting out a large exhale. Cersei stared at the canopy, once again trying to escape her body. She thought of all the things he had done to hurt her.

He had drugged her, raped her, taken Jaime away from her, beaten her, humiliated her. He had killed Kaylee, raped her over and over and put a baby inside her. She almost believed that she deserved it. She thought of the child growing inside her and could not help but think of her own children. The children that had never fully made it into adulthood. The children who were nothing but ashes now. Joffery – Died in her arms when he was poisoned by Lady Ollena. Her girl, Mycella – Poisoned by Ellaria Sand before Cersei could see her again. And Tommen – He took his own life because Cersei wasn’t smart enough to remain by his side.

“We are leaving tomorrow. Pack any other things you may need into that case. You will be brought to me in the morning, pet.” He brought her back to reality as he walked away from her, satisfied. Once he was gone, she dragged herself and her chain over to the case and looked at what Euron had placed inside; warm, dark coloured gowns and boots. At least he was going to be warm. She thought of all of them being ruined in the mud as she was dragged around behind him. She knelt down and clutched one of the dresses to her chest and tears began to drip down her face.  She desperately wanted Jaime to hold her in his arms. His comforting embrace and his masculine smell. She clung to the dress and buried her face in the fabric.

No control. Only pain.


	26. Cage

_ \ | / _  
..….:< ~ 0 ~ >:……

The space was small. Too small. Jaime and Cersei were cramped into a cage being towed by Ironborn men on horseback. They were intertwined in each other’s arms as the cart rocked side to side. Cersei leaned against her brother, her head was tilted back so her forehead was pressed into the space beneath Jaime’s chin. She breathed deeply and tried to remain calm, feeling the reassuring pressure of Jaime’s arm against her back.

There was a large canvas covering the cage so that no one could see the contents of the cart. It gave the lions privacy as they were silent in fear. Jaime’s senses were alert, listening out for any sounds that could mean danger. Cersei held his arm. Euron had removed his golden hand and had begun wearing it as a trophy around his neck. She gripped the stump of where his wrist ended and gently rubbed his skin.

Jaime looked down at his sister. Her eyes were filled with fear and anxiety. He moved his hand to cup her head. He stroked her short hair as the cart swayed.   
“Jaime…” She whispered.   
“Yes?” He replied.   
“I’ve never been this terrified.” He pulled his twin closer to him, kissing her forehead.   
“We will get out of here. I will protect you at any cost.” He looked at her swollen belly. They must escape before the baby is born. If it is born with Euron present, he will take it and likely kill the two remaining Lannisters.

Before long the cart came to a holt. Cersei clung to Jaime as heavy footsteps approached them. The canvas was thrown off of the cage and the twins were exposed to the prying eyes of all of Euron’s men.  Cersei glared at Euron as rain began to pour into the cage.   
“Morning, pets!” he said. They hadn’t yet seen him since the left King’s Landing hours ago. Jaime pulled her in close and only looked at her, refusing to look at their captors.   
“We’re setting up camp here. Make yourselves comfortable.” He said.

Jaime and Cersei watched from inside the cage as rain soaked their clothing as tent’s sprung up all around the area. Cersei clutched Jaime’s clothing as she saw Euron exit from his own tent, his silver kraken banner flying above it. The Ironborn and Kingsguard swung open the cage door and took hold of Cersei’s ankles. She grabbed onto her brother as they pulled her from the cage. Jaime was held back inside the cage as she swore and shouted at them as they took hold of her arms and dragged her toward Euron’s tent. She was unceremoniously thrown into the mud at his feet as rain continued to fall.   
“How are you?” Euron asked, bending down to be at her level. She was silent. Annoyed, he grabbed her head in his hands, forcing her to look at him. “You’ve ruined your dress.” He said, noting her mud caked gown. “Better get that off you, now…” He took his dagger and split the back of the dress open. He roughly pulled it off her slender frame, leaving her covering her breasts with her arms as the gown pooled at her ankles.

“No!” Jaime yelled form inside the cage, furious. Cersei looked at Euron in disgust. He looked her up and down and smiled. He placed both his hands on her stomach and grinned.   
“Only a few more months, my love.”

She didn’t resist as he led her into his tent, away from the eyes of all his soldiers. She heard Jaime thrashing against the steel bars keeping him away from her.   
“Cersei!” He called out. But, Cersei’s mind had already clouded over, preparing her for whatever torture Euron was about to inflict on her.

Euron gently sat her down on the bed and encouraged her to lay back on the furs. Her naked back was comforted by the softness of the animal pelts. Euron positioned her wrists above her head and tied them to the headboard with a rope. She didn’t resist as he spread her thighs apart and undid his trousers. She stared at the headboard behind her. It had been carved into a design with a kraken destroying a ship. Disturbing. The sound of rain pattering on the canvas tent filled her ears as her mind went even more blank. She felt herself being pounded into the bed as Euron pleasured himself inside her.  She wrapped her fingers around the rope binding her. He ejaculated onto the furs beside her and the large man on top of her kissed her stomach and withdrew from her as Jaime’s cries outside grew louder.

“Someone shut him up!” Euron called out to the soldiers. This snapped Cersei back into her body.   
“No! Leave him out of this!” She cried.   
“He’s the one frustrating me.” Cersei listened as Jaime’s screams were silenced. “Besides, I’m finished with you for now.” He undid the rope and moved away from the bed. Cersei lay there until he threw a dress on top of her. “Put this on and get yourself back to your place.” She knew he meant the cage.

She dressed and gave him one last look before she left the tent. He didn’t look back at her. She trudged back through the mud, lifting her skirts, as she made her way back to the cart. As she walked, unescorted, she thought of running off in a random direction and possibly being free, or being killed in the process. She looked out of the clearing and saw many ways she could run. Her heartrate increased at the thought.   
“Hey! Lannister, come on!” A soldier called out. She immediately turned her head back to the cart and stepped through the mud back toward her brother and the waiting soldiers.

She was let back into the cage where Jaime was lying unconscious. The bars were locked and she lay down and huddled next to her brother. She intertwined their fingers and rubbed her other hand through his hair, waiting for him to wake up.   
“I’m alright, Jaime…” She said, pressing her forehead against his. The rise and fall of his chest comforted her as she squeezed her eyes shut. As she tried to block out the world she heard the rumours the men were passing around.  
“I hear Euron wants the tournament to be held tomorrow.” One said.  
“Kingslayer better be as good as they say!” Another laughed. Cersei gripped tighter to her twin’s hand.   
“It will be alright.” She whispered, placing her hand on top of her bump. “It will.”


	27. Tournament

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while! I've been busy with exams! <3

_ \ | / _  
..….:< ~ 0 ~ >:……

Jaime woke in the early hours of the morning. The sky was a light pink with grey clouds. He found Cersei curled up against him, in a different gown than the one she wore when she left him yesterday. He watched the shadows of the bars above them shift across his sisters face as the sun began to rise. She lay peacefully beside him, the hint of a smile on her lips. She must be dreaming. He closed his eyes and tried to fall back asleep, but the camp around him began to come to life.

Soldiers began to patrol the perimeter and men began to emerge from their tents. Cersei’s eyes fluttered open and the smile vanished. A look of complete panic crossed her face and Jaime wrapped his arm tightly around her.  
“Hey. It’s alright. You’re alright.” He soothed. Her breathing slowed as her eyes found his.  
“Jaime!” She said. He held her face against his chest as the guards outside snickered at them.  
“Star-crossed lovers!” One of them laughed. The twins tried to ignore them as they held each other.

One of Euron’s personal men approached the cage.  
“Good morning, scum!” he began. Jaime protectively held his sister. “Our gracious king, Euron, has decided to hold a tournament today.”  
“A tournament?” Jaime asked.  
“Yes. Ser Jaime you will need to come with me.” The guards swung open the cage and waited for Jaime to comply.  
“No. Don’t.” Cersei gripped his arm.  
“Cersei. We should do what they want - It is the best chance we have.” Jaime replied. She looked at him with desperate eye before pulling him into a passionate kiss.  
“I love you.” She said. Jaime nodded and moved out of the cage. He allowed the guards to restrain his arms and be led off towards the woods. Cersei linked her fingers through the bars and followed them until she could no longer see their figures in the distance.

Cersei sat with her knees tucked against her chest as she anxiously waited for something to happen. She pulled at the threads at the hem of her gown and pulled the grey strings loose. She ran her hands through her hair and tried to calm herself. It had been almost an hour before anyone returned to the cage.  
“M’lady.” One of the guards said. “Time to go.” He opened the cage.  
“Where are we going?” She asked, tentatively. The guard didn’t answer, he just held up her leather collar and smirked. She remembered what Jaime said, that they should do what they want, and edged herself to the edge of the cage. She slid out and the man wrapped the collar around her neck, the long leash already attached. Another man pulled her arms behind her back and tied a rope around her wrists. Euron wanted her to feel helpless and humiliated.  
“Come on.” The guard pulled on the leash and they moved off in the same direction they took Jaime.  
“My brother?” She asked.  
“You’ll see him soon.” The guard replied.

They trudged through the soft ground and through the forest. Soon enough, they reached a clearing. A viewing platform with a canvas shelter had been set up overlooking what appeared to be a small arena. Euron sat on a makeshift throne in the centre of the platform. He rose when he saw Cersei approaching.  
“My queen!” he held his arms wide. Cersei sneered at him. “Come, kneel beside me.” He took the leash and pulled her up the stairs to the platform. He pulled her in and kissed her before gesturing for her to sit beside him. She obediently knelt down next to his throne, adjusting the fabric of her gown the best she could. Euron dropped himself down into his chair, throwing his legs over one of the arms. He smirked as he looked down at his wife. He clapped his hands and two knights entered the arena. One wore blue and one wore a deep emerald green.  
“Time for the warm up round.” Euron said. Cersei sat beside him silently as he clapped his hands again. The knights sprang into action and began to duel.

The knights thrashed at each other, swinging their short swords. The green knight sliced open the blue night’s leg and he stumbled. Cersei cringed as blood streamed from the knight’s calf.  
“Come on!” Euron yelled. The blue knight swung at the other man, catching his waist where his armour did not protect him. Blood spilled out and dripped onto the ground. Taking the chance, the blue knight plunged his sword into the other knight’s neck, killing him. Cersei sat back in shock, suddenly terrified. Those men just fought to the death, meaning she could lose her brother within the next few hours. She knew that this is what Euron had planned. Euron looked down at her and seemed satisfied by her expression.  
“That’s right, pet.” He said.  
“Euron, Please!” She begged. He chuckled at her as the green knight’s body was dragged from the pit. The blue knight bowed and limped out after them. Euron clapped his hands.

Jaime was pushed out of the tree line in his Lannister armour. He had his golden hand returned to him and a sword in his left hand. A line of knights and soldiers lined up at the edge of the arena. Jaime made his way into the centre of the dirt pit.  
“Jaime! No!” Cersei yelled, lunging forward. Euron held her leash as she pulled against him, forcing her to cough. Jaime looked at his sister in fear, knowing that he would do anything to keep her safe.    
“Euron!” Cersei cried.  
“Don’t make me gag you.” He threatened. “Just watch…” He stood to address the fighters. “The man who kills the Kingslayer will be honoured with a position in my personal guard. As well as the opportunity to spend a night with my beloved queen Cersei.” Euron sat down and clapped his hands as Cersei’s heartrate increased so the only sound she could hear was own heartbeat in her ears.


	28. Insecurity

_ \ | / _  
..….:< ~ 0 ~ >:……

Euron clapped his hands and the first solider stepped forward. An Ironborn man about the same size as Jaime. Cersei watch on in horror as Jaime made the first swing. The Ironborn lunged out of the way before swing back and striking Jaime’s armour. The clang of metal filled Cersei’s ears as her heart pulsed in her chest. Jaime jabbed at his opponent, catching his arm as he tried to evade him. The Ironborn grunted and swung viciously at Jaime. He leant backward, the sword only grazing his cheek.

Cersei gasped as blood dripped down her brothers face. Euron smiled down at her and pulled her so her head lay on his lap. He placed his hand on the side of her head and stroked her short hair. Jaime grunted as he dodged out of the way and drove his sword into the Ironborn’s side. The solider fell to the ground, gasping for air as blood spilled from his abdomen. Jaime stepped away from the man and turned to Cersei. She smiled weakly at him.   
“Well done!” Euron declared before clapping his hands once again, signalling the next challenger to approach.

Jaime fought though four battles before he began to tire. Four dead soldiers. Four more mothers that will never see their son’s face’s again. Euron clutched Cersei close to him as she flinched each time Jaime nearly fell. She trembled against him as Jaime yelled and groaned in pain, having accumulated many injuries. He struggled against his fifth opponent. A small man who moved much faster than Jaime could keep up with. He only held a dagger and was succeeding in puncturing various areas of Jaime’s body.

Jaime felt as though he had been dropped into a frozen lake. His whole body was numb as he blindly swung back at the smaller man. He growled as he managed to kick him in the chest, sending him flying backwards. Jaime collapsed to his knees after the effort, his eyes struggling to remain focused. He felt forward, catching himself with his left hand as he faced the ground. He could faintly hear the other man approaching him.   
“Cersei…” He croaked, only he could hear it. The small man stood over him as Jaime let himself fall onto his back. His enemy leant down and held his dagger to Jaime’s throat and he could hear Cersei’s tortured screams through the muffled sounds of his own mind.

“Stop!” Euron boomed, pushing Cersei to the floor as he stood. Jaime lay in the dirt as the man standing over him turned to his king. “You have fought valiantly. The Kingslayer is clearly incapacitated. I believe we have a victor!” The surrounding crowds cheered as the man bowed to his king.   
“What is your name?” Euron asked.   
“Ulric, my king.” He replied.   
“Congratulations, Ser Ulric - The man who took down Jaime Lannister.” Euron cackled. “You’ve earned yourself a night with my queen.” Ulric nodded and stepped away from Jaime who had passed out in the dirt.

Cersei lay on the wooden floor of the platform, tears streaming down her face as she struggled to cope with what had just happened. Her brother was alive and that is all that mattered. Euron finished celebrating and she took one last look at Jaime as he plucked her off the ground and carried her in is arms.   
“You need to rest, pet.” He said softly. He walked her back through the woods into the main section of the camp and took her into one of the tents. He lay her down on the bed and stroked her hair. He untied her and removed her collar.   
“There are two guards at the door if you need anything.” He said, she knew his true meaning was to tell her not to try and escape. “Ser Ulric will be here later. Until then, I suggest you rest and make yourself look at least the smallest bit presentable.” She nodded at him but avoided eye contact. He leant down and pulled her face in to kiss him. He put a hand on her shoulder and tightly squeezed it before leaving the tent.  She was merely a piece of meat to him, to be used however he wanted.

 

Jaimie was brought to the infirmary tent where he was restrained to a mattress. Nurses had injected tubes into him to help drain any infected blood. The dagger wounds seemed to be expertly made, as they were far from all of his vital organs and only made in the slits where his armour did not protect him. A nurse came over to check on him as he began to wake.   
“Where is my sister?” He asked.   
“I cannot tell you that, Ser Jaime.” The young woman replied. “I am sorry.” She gave him a soft smile. “You need to rest, try to stay still.” She continued. She pressed a cold cloth to his forehead and cleaned away all the external blood from his body. She took great care to not cause any unnecessary discomfort to him.   
“Thank you.” He whispered.   
“For what?” She said, smiling.

“For being gentle.” He said. The nurse giggled and continued to work.  
“It’s my job, Ser.” 

 

Cersei was still laying on the bed when the canvas door of the tent swung open. She stood and backed herself into an opposite corner as Ulric entered.   
“Stay away.” She threated.   
“My queen…” he said, approaching her. He took hold of her and moved her back toward the bed.   
“Stop! Let go of me.” He pushed her backwards onto the bed and clasped a hand over her mouth.   
“Shhh! My queen, I want to help you.” He whispered. Cersei’s eyes widened as she huffed beneath his hand. “I can get you out of here.” He slowly removed his hand and Cersei stared up at him.   
“I don’t believe you. I can’t trust you.” She said.   
“You can.” He replied. “The injuries I gave your brother will not kill him. I made sure of that. I can help you escape and then I will return for Jaime.” Cersei was confused.   
“Why? Why would you help us?” She questioned as Ulric moved back so he sat beside her.   
“I fought in the Lannister army, proudly. I was there when the Targaryen girl flew in on her dragon and attacked our forces, unprovoked.” He whispered. “I saw your brother charge at her when she was valuable. Right into the face of a dragon. He risked his own life to end it all. That’s the kind of man I want to follow. Not some rat-shit pretender like Euron.” Cersei held her swollen belly and breathed deeply.   
“You can get us out?” She asked.   
“Yes. I have made arrangements for a pregnant woman with short dark hair to stay in an inn a few miles away.” He said.   
“Dark hair… I don’t have dark hair.” She replied, confused.  
“I know, but you will. Just trust me.” He persuaded.   
Cersei looked him directly in his eyes before she nodded. Ulric pulled a cloak over her shoulders and together they made for the exit of the tent.


	29. Inertia

_ \ | / _  
..….:< ~ 0 ~ >:……

Ulric put one arm around Cersei and used the other to open the tent. The guards outside were startled to see them.   
“Where do you think you two are going?” One of the guards said.   
“I’m taking her grace for a walk.” Ulric replied calmly.   
“I don’t believe you.” The other guard smirked.   
“I just earned myself a position in the King’s Guard. You think I would jeopardise that?” Ulric chose his words carefully.   
“I don’t know.” The guard huffed. Embarrassed that he was being mocked by a man far smaller than him. Ulric was barely as tall as Cersei.  
“Do you want me to tell our king that you were disrespecting his champion? Please, we’ll only be a moment.” Ulric pulled Cersei away from the guards and toward the tree line.   
“I’ve got my eye on you!” One of the guards shouted after them.

“Quickly, your grace.” He whispered once they reached the edge of the woods. There was a manner about him that reminded Cersei of Qyburn. They began to run through the forest. Cersei struggled to keep hold of her skirts to prevent her from tripping. Cersei could feel her throat becoming dry from running and the sun was completely gone, leaving them in darkness. Soon they had reached a river.   
“Cersei, please wet your hair in the water. We need to hide the golden colour. Obediently she bent down and dipped her head into the running water and ran her hands through it.   
“Please excuse me.” Ulric said moving to stand behind her. “Could you bend forward.” She did as he asked and he began rubbing a mixture through her hair. Cersei heard yelling in the distance.   
“Hurry!” She hissed. Ulric finished and roughly dumped Cersei’s head into the water again, rinsing the grainy mixture from her hair. She gasped for air as she was brought back up again and Ulric pulled her to her feet. Could she trust this man?  
“Come on!” He whispered, taking her by the arm.

They ran through the woods for some time before they saw lights in the distance.   
“There is the village.” He directed her toward the township. The streets were empty but the torches were lit outside each building. They reached the inn in the centre of the village and he softy knocked on the door. A woman about five years older than Cersei opened the door. She had her brown hair loosely braided over her shoulder.    
“Is this her?” She asked. Ulric nodded.  
“Come in, my dear.” The woman said. Cersei turned to Ulric.   
“It’s alight. You will be safe here. I will return with your brother soon.” He tied to reassure her.   
“How long?” Cersei asked.  
“I can’t be sure. But please be patient.” Ulric said.   
“Quickly, we don’t want anyone to spot you.” The woman gently took Cersei’s hand and brought her inside. Cersei nodded to Ulric as the door closed behind her.

“The brown suits you…” The woman said, gesturing to her hair. Cersei panicked. “Don’t worry my dear. I know who you are and I will do whatever I can to protect you. I am the only one in this village who knows your true identity so you have nothing to fear.” She paused. “My queen.” She curtseyed.  
“There is no need for that.” Cersei’s face was covered in a look that was only gratitude.    
“Let’s get you settled in.” The woman said. “My name is Ariana.” She led Cersei toward the stairs.   
“Cersei.” She replied.   
“During your stay here I believe you must go by a different name. But what that is, is up to you.” Ariana said.   
“Joanna…” Cersei replied - Her mother’s name.  
“Good choice.” Ariana said as they approached the second last door on the right side of the corridor. “You’ll be in here.” She handed Cersei a key and opened the door. Cersei went inside and looked around. There was a bed, a dresser and a small lavatory in the corner of the room.    
“Thank you.” Cersei said.   
“It’s alright. When you’re ready you can start earning you keep in the inn downstairs but I’m not in any rush.” Ariana said softly. “I’ll also organise some more dresses for you… How long until…”   
“Just a few more months.” Cersei said, clutching her stomach.  
“That’s wonderful.” Ariana smiled. “We will keep you safe until then. Get some rest.” She left Cersei to her own devises, gently closing the door behind her.

Cersei moved over to the window and pulled the blinds shut. She removed her dress and stood naked in front of the mirror next to the dresser. What she saw staring back at her was shocking. An underweight pregnant woman with bruises all over her body and short dark hair. She stood there for a few minutes taking in the details. Her wrists her scarred from all the times Euron had restrained her, her neck was chaffed from the collar and she had large dark rings under her eyes. She stepped away from the mirror and collapsed on to the bed, pulling the covers over her weak body. The rough fabric comforted her as she pressed her face into the feather pillow. Euron was far behind her and no one here knew who she was. All but Ariana, who was showing her great kindness. All she had to do now was stay undercover and wait for her brother.

 

Weeks of solitude past as Ariana encouraged her to remain in her room. There had been sweeps of soldiers coming though the town in search of her and Ariana didn’t want to risk Cersei being spotted. Every morning, breakfast would be delivered to her door and Cersei would eat it alone as she stared out the window, watching children play in the village. For lunch, Cersei was invited to eat in the dining hall of inn. She was dressed in new clean gowns and could bath whenever she wished. This new freedom was at first overwhelming but Cersei was grateful for it. Ariana sometimes came up to Cersei’s room and ate with her. Together they shared stories of their pasts and what they hoped for in the future.

For the first time in months, Cersei felt safe. Accompanied by Ariana, Cersei was allowed to take walks at night. She loved the cool breeze blowing on her face each night as winter grew colder and colder.

One night, as they returned from their walk, Cersei asked about Jaime.  
“Any news about my brother?” She asked as they re-entered the village.   
“I’m afraid not.” Ariana replied. “But I know Ulric. I’m sure he’s trying his best.” Cersei nodded as they re-entered the inn.   
“Sleep well, Joanna.” Ariana said as Cersei moved for the stairs.   
“Thank you.” She smiled. “You as well.”

Late that night there was shouting in the street and Cersei woke quickly, sitting bolt upright. She heard a mixture of voices yelling as she ran to the window. There were Ironborn soldiers everywhere, pushing people out of the way as they rushing into buildings. The light from the street cast dark shadows on Cersei’s face as she froze, panicking. There was a crash on her door and she stopped breathing.   
“Joanna!” A man yelled. It was Ariana’s husband. Cersei swung the door open and he took hold of her wrist. “This way!” He said, pulling her down the hall. Cersei clutched her belly as she ran, so afraid that Euron would find her. Ariana’s husband led her into his chambers and opened his large cupboard. There was a large hollowed out section inside.   
“They won’t find you in here.” He reassured her. Cersei was hesitant. “Please, I promised Ariana I would keep you safe.”

Breathing deeply, Cersei stepped inside and he closed the door, locking her inside. He ran from the room and she was left alone, in darkness. Then she heard heavy footsteps and a familiar voice.   
“Search every room! Find her!” It growled.

Euron.


	30. Child

_ \ | / _  
..….:< ~ 0 ~ >:……

Cersei leaned all the way back inside her hiding place until her back was pressed firmly against the wood of the cupboard. Euron continued to shout orders as his footsteps filled the room. He bent down and looked under the bed and in all the corners of the room. Cersei held her breath as she heard him approach the cupboard. The container shook as he moved it forward seeing if there was space behind it. The cupboard was locked so unless he decided to break it open, Cersei would remain hidden. Euron’s hands found the padlock and he fiddled with it. Cersei was still holding her breath. If he found her now he would probably torture her until her baby was born and then kill her.  
“My lord, this way!” Someone from the hallway yelled. Euron’s footsteps quickly faded away as he left the room. Cersei let air back into her lungs as she panted. She choked back tears as she placed her head on the front of the cupboard. Her mind went blank as her body went into shock.

A few minutes later she heard someone unlocking her hiding place. To her relief it was Ariana.  
“Are you alright?” She asked as Cersei collapsed into her arms.  
“Yes.” Cersei replied burring her face in the other woman’s shoulder. “I was so scared.” She admitted.  
“You’re safe now. They’ve moved on.” Ariana said. “They killed another woman, believing it was you in disguise.”  
“What!” Cersei stepped backwards.  
“Now, now. It’s alright.” Ariana said.  
“No! What do you mean? No!” Cersei couldn’t believe it.  
“Hush now, you’ll wake everyone.” Ariana tried to comfort her as her husband entered the room.  
“Calm down, love.” He said.  
“Petyr, I’m going to take Joanna back to her room now.” Ariana whispered, taking Cersei by the arm.

Cersei trembled all the way back down the corridor.  
“It’s alright.” Ariana said calmly, “You’re safe with us, I told you that.” They reached Cersei’s room and they went inside. Cersei allowed Ariana to help her into bed and pull the covers over her still shaking body.  
“Try to get some sleep.” The older woman whispered. Cersei nodded, but couldn’t muster the energy to reply.

 

It took Cersei weeks to fully recover from the incident. Ariana had allowed her to start going out during the day, but Cersei would always panic whenever a man got to close to her. Too many difficult memories. Even if they had the best intentions, she would freeze up and start to shiver. Yet. she had begun cleaning in the inn and becoming friendly with many of the guests.

One day, Ariana brought up something Cersei was not expecting.  
“You aren’t as bad as people say, you know.”  
“What do you mean?” Cersei turned to her.  
“They all said you were a monster. Unrelenting and fearless.” Ariana said. Cersei reflected on all the foul things she had done – now knowing how horrible they truly were. She tortured Yara Greyjoy. She tortured and killed Ellaria Sand and her daughter. She blew up her enemies in the Sept of Baelor.  
“I’m not sure.” Cersei replied. “I am empty now. That person was shaken out of me. I’m barely a husk of what I was...” There was silence after that. Ariana returned to her work and Cersei was left with her thoughts.

 

Two weeks later Cersei’s belly had reached the largest it was going to get. She knew the baby would be here soon. She was sitting alone outside the inn as the townsfolk began to head indoors for the night. Children said their goodnights and adults tucked away their stalls. Lit only by the inn’s torches, Cersei sat in a wooden chair looking out into the dark tree line.

Her ears perked up as she heard the soft crashing of somebody treading through the woods. She stood and made for the door, suddenly afraid. She stared out toward two shadows that were approaching the lights of the village. It was a man, being supported by a smaller figure. Not that much smaller, but it looked like a woman. Cersei squinted her eyes to try and distinguish the figures.

Jaime!

They came into the light and she saw her brother with his arm over the shoulder of Yara Greyjoy. Cersei sprinted towards them, tears swelling in her eyes. She reached them in seconds and she took her brothers face in her hands. He ran his fingers through her dark hair and smirked.  
“Jaime!” She exclaimed. “How?” He weakly looked at her and smiled.  
“It was Yara…” He said. “Ulric tried to get me out with her help but he was killed. She came back!”  
“I heard he had been recaptured by my uncle. My conscious couldn’t deal with the thought of Jaime rotting as a captive any longer.” Yara chuckled.  
“Euron?” Cersei asked.  
“Mad as hell.” Yara replied. “Let’s get you inside.”

The trio entered the inn and Cersei took Jamie in her arms. He leant down and kissed her and then looked at her stomach.  
“Cersei…” He whispered.  
“I know.” She replied. Yara was busy raiding ale from behind the bar as the twins embraced each other.  
“I thought you were dead.” She said to Jaime.  
“I thought the same about you. I was a prisoner in the infirmary when Ulric smuggled you out. I had no idea if we could trust him, but we had no other choice.”  
“He died for us.” Cersei pointed out.  
“Yes, but not in vein. We are safe now.”

“Ah!” Cersei breathed, suddenly weakening.  
“What is it?” Jaime said. Cersei moaned and held her belly. “No!” Jaime said, not believing what was about to happen.  
“Quickly, to my room…” Cersei let out, breathing heavily. Jaime’s heart pounded as he lifted his sister into his arms.  
“Yara!” He hissed. She put down the jug she was holding and vaulted over the bar, following them up the stairs.

Jaime lay his sister down on the bed and she moaned in pain.  
“Now?” Yara said in disbelief. Cersei grunted as she took a fistful of the sheets and clenched it tightly. Jaime lifted the skirts of her dress and helped her to spread her knees apart.  
“Do you have any milk of the poppy?” Jaime asked.  
“No!” Cersei grunted, reaching for his hand. He clutched it tightly as Cersei’s face begun to go red. The baby was coming.

Soon Cersei could not contain her screams. Pain burned though her lower body. Yara stood watch at the door while Jaime sat beside his sister, comforting her. It had been almost an hour of her moaning and screaming before Jaime knew it was actually time. He had been present for all three births of her other children and knew the signs. He moved so he looked between her legs.  
“Cersei, you need to push now.” He said softly. Cersei threw her had back into the pillow and screamed. After a few minutes Jaime could see the baby.  
“Let me in!” Ariana yelled from the door. Yara let her pass and held off all the other people who were woken up and trying to see in.  
“Hey, you’re alright.” She said. “I’ll take it from here.” She addressed to Jaime. He moved to sit beside his sister, holding the back of her head with his left hand and allowing her to cling to his other arm.  
“Here it comes!” Ariana exclaimed, reaching under Cersei’s skirts. Cersei let out a violent scream, the sound tearing at her throat as her vocal cords vibrated. Jaime lent over her and protectively covered her as she gave one final push.

The sound of a baby’s cries filled the space. Cersei’s face lit up as a tiny little girl was placed in her arms. A tuft of dark hair covering her head. Tears rolled down Jaime’s face as Yara ushered Ariana and the other townsfolk away from the room, closing the door behind her.  
“Cersei!” Jaime sobbed. “It’s a girl…” Cersei let out a chocked laugh between her sobs. She was so happy. Jaime lay beside her as they stared at the new life Cersei had just created. The child had Euron’s nose and thin lips, but had grey-green eyes just like her mothers. She had stopped crying once she was placed in her mother’s arms and Jaime assisted his sister to place the baby on the bare skin of her chest, strengthening the connection between mother and child.

“Jaime…” She whispered. “She looks like him…”  
“That doesn’t matter now.” Jamie replied, stroking Cersei’s hair. “She will grow to be her own person. She will be wonderful and pure and strong.”  
“I don’t want her to be like me…” Cersei said.  
“No… That ‘you’ is in the past. We have both changed, Cersei. Evolved.” He replied. “This trauma has changed us. We will raise this girl together and she will be her own woman.” Cersei smiled at her brother’s words.  
“Jaime…” She said.  
“Yes?” He looked at her.  
“I want to name her. Today.” She said with determination. She couldn’t wait another day.  
“Alright… Any thoughts?” He asked. Cersei smiled.  
“Kaylee…”

 

Yara decided to return to Dragonstone, swearing an oath to Jaime that she would never reveal the Lannister’s location as long as they remained undercover. Jaime waved to her as she rode off into the distance on the third morning after Kaylee was born. He would forever be grateful to the Ironborn for what she had risked for his family.

Cersei proudly announced Jaime as the father to the town full of strangers and Ariana wished them all the best when they decided to move on. They packed a cart with supplies and began to head west. Yara had offered them land on the Iron Island of Blacktyde where a distant relative of hers was quickly fading away to old age. Protected by a sealed scroll Yara had written, the family of three left the woodland village. All they need do was give the scroll to Yara’s great aunt and they would be safe.

Cersei held Kaylee in her arms, wrapped up in a blanket, as she was rocked asleep by the movement of the cart. Jaime held the reigns of the grey horse that pulled them along as they travelled in silence. The two of them were finally coming to terms with what they had endured, and how it had changed them. They have abandoned all titles and wealth and were prepared to sacrifice anything to keep Kaylee safe from her real father.

Cersei was no longer queen of the Seven Kingdoms. She was no longer the wife of Euron Greyjoy. She was no longer a slave or a pet. She was no longer empty. With Kaylee came a fullness that she had been missing for her whole life. A fullness that allowed her to feel the sun on her face and appreciate the gift that had been given to her. Allowed her to appreciate how many people had sacrificed themselves to they could be safe. Ulric, Yara and her handmaiden, Kaylee. She looked down to the sleeping child in her arms and smiled -  finally at peace within herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we've finally reached to end! Thank you so much for reading this fic, all your feedback is amazing! Be sure to leave a comment to let me know what you thought and if you are interested for this story to continue as a series following Kaylee as she grows up...
> 
> If you have any prompts you would like me to write about just let me know in the comments as well! ^_^
> 
> Love you guys xoxo


End file.
